the owner of my memories
by Azumi Dazai 12
Summary: (continuacion a Jeff, My Bloody love) mis recuerdos fueron borrados. mi memoria es un agujero vació, el cual se puede llenar con nuevos recuerdos. pero alguien tiene las piezas rotas de mi memoria... y ese alguien es Jeff The killer, el único dueño de mis recuerdos, el único que puede reconstruir mi mente, y ayudarme a recordar la maravillosa amistad que teníamos...y amor...
1. Chapter 1

**(NOTA: bueno, verán que una voz le habla a Angélica, bueno, pues, ahí abajo le explicara que es otra ella, pero no les diré mucho sobre esta otra ella, quiero que lo descubran leyendo :3 ah si, siempre estará señalada en negritas cuando Angélica cuente la historia, y al final de cada capítulo se verán las hojas del diario de esta otra ella.)**

~Prologo~

De seguro sabrán quien soy, soy la misma chica que hace dos años, mi nombre es Angélica Harrison y ya conocen mi historia. Bueno, ¿Qué ha sido de mí? Pues, la verdad no ha sido mucho. Sigo siendo esa chica de grandes ojos, cabellos castaños con pequeñas hebras rubias en la punta, la chica delgada y común, sigo siendo la misma físicamente, pero no podría decir lo mismo de mí psicológicamente. ¿Por qué digo esto? Pues, porque la chica de antes ha cambiado un poco, aunque aún soy misma la chica freak, que todo el mundo rechaza, tengo algo, algo a lo que yo le podría llamar especial.

Hay otra yo.

¿Otra tú? Se preguntaran. Pues sí, otra yo, con un espíritu sádico y sin control, ¿Cómo apareció? No lo sé, lo más seguro es que esto tenga que ver con aquel accidente, el cual me vacío la memoria. Como dije, no ha sido nada, solo eso, a veces hablo con esa otra yo, es casi lo contrario de mí, una chica enojada todo el tiempo, triste y gruñona, a veces creo que en la noche despierta, y hace cosas horribles, ¿Por qué pienso esto? Pues, porque todas las noches tengo pesadillas, sueño con él, a veces siento que me sigue, que quiero atraparme para matarme, pero eso solo es una estupidez,

Pero no creo que pueda hacer algo malo, ¿cierto?

~fin del prólogo~

the owner of my memories

Capítulo 1

(Segunda parte de "Jeff, My bloody love")

Estaba sentada leyendo con algunas de mis mejores amigas, Ciara, Nohemí, y por supuesto, Yael. De seguro muchos de ustedes de preguntaran que fue de mi vida. Pues, después de aquel accidente, desperté en una camilla del hospital, con un gran golpe en la cabeza, sin contar que la cicatriz que tenía en la cabeza termino por abrirse, y hoy en día es aún más grande de lo que era, me cuesta un poco de trabajo esconderla. Bueno, a lo que iba, que fue de mi vida, bueno, ahora estoy en la universidad, Paulina y Tim, ellos también. ¿No les parece extraño que después de dos años aun sigan juntos? Si, han pasado dos años, la verdad, casi tres. Hace un tiempo Marco comenzó a vivir solo, tengo que admitir que me dolió mucho ver que mi hermano se iba, mas, aún sigo visitándolo continuamente.

Mire el reloj, las 4:00 p.m. me puse de pie y les dije adiós a mis compañeras, tenía que ir a ver a alguien especial.

Salí de prisa con mi mochila de la casa, y camine a paso veloz al cementerio. Justo en la entrada compre un ramo de rosas blancas, y camine a una tumba en específico, la tumba de una mujer, su nombre era Anna Harrison, en pocas palabras, mi madre. Me senté en esa tumba, me sentía débil, pero estar cerca de mi madre me tranquilizaba. Mejor, continúo hablando del tema. De mí, no ha sido mucho, eh conocido nuevas personas, mas, casi ninguna ha marcado mi vida tanto como Pau o como Tim. Bueno, tampoco ha pasado nada interesante, fueron los dos años más aburridos de mi vida, y creo que son mucho más aburridos cuando tienes amnesia. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. Comencé a imaginar millones de historias en su cabeza, esas fantasías e irrealidades que cualquier adolecente tiene, si, lo sé, estúpido, pero díganme ¿acaso nunca han tenido sueños fantásticos, que quisieran que fuesen realidad pero son solo tonterías?

Me adentre en mis sueños, mi mundo de irrealidades y fantasías. Mamá… tantos años, y aun no podía borrarla de mi mente, fue la mejor madre del mundo, y NADIE podrá quitarle el lugar que tiene en mi corazón, ella nunca se ira, no mientras viva, ella estará… muerta, pero su recuerdo vive en mi memoria, para mí, ella seguirá viva, en mis recuerdos y fantasías. Se podría decir que pensé demasiado en ella, porque sin darme cuenta, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No puedo evitar el sentirme triste.

El sentimiento se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hasta que las lágrimas se multiplicaron, y la tristeza le dio un giro a mi cuerpo, haciendo que comenzara a soltar unos pequeños sollozos. De seguro quien pasara por ahí me vería como toda una estúpida, pero no me importo, abrase con fuerza la tumba de mi madre, aun con el rostro empapado, estaba tan roja como un tomate, no se imaginan la tristeza y la alegría que siento al pensar en ella.

Me quede ahí, abrazando la tumba unos 20 minutos, hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Este no parece ser lugar para una señorita- me dice la voz de un muchacho, su voz era un poco grave, lo más probable que un chico de mi edad.

-vine a visitar a alguien- le conteste poniéndome de pie y quitando las lágrimas de mi rostro.

-si… yo también, sé que se siente perder a alguien especial- agrega el chico mientras se acerca a mí.

Me di la vuelta y lo mire, portaba una sudadera gris con capucha, la cual le cubría una parte del rostro, y la sombra que esta causaba no dejaba que notara casi nada de este.

-soy Walter- dice extendiendo su mano –pero mis "amigos" me llaman Walter Dark-

-mi nombre es Angélica- le digo estrechando su mano.

-Bueno Angélica, te vi muy triste ahí, y la verdad, una chica tan lida como tú no debería estar triste- me dice Tiernamente.

-Bueno Walter, tengo que admitir que eres un chico muy educado- le dije arqueando la ceja un poco picara.

-Bueno, querida Angélica, si necesitas a alguien con quien charlar, y liberarte de tus problemas, estaré aquí, nunca me muevo de aquí- dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y camino a un árbol.

Camine un poco, y voltee a ver a Walter, su rostro… era Gris. Literalmente, su piel era gris, apenas podía notar que junto a sus labios, alguien había dibujado una sonrisa, que después de eso había sido cocida, dejándole una herida que aun parecía una sonrisa. Volteo a verme, sus ojos… sentía que me penetraban, eran rojos, y profundos, estaba a unos 10 metros, pero aun lo sentía, su mirada me decía "¿acaso no vas a largarte?" recién se había comportado tan lindo, ¿Por qué hacía esto ahora? Pues, la verdad, quien sabe.

Me fui de ahí, claro no quería seguir con mi madre, me traía tristes recuerdos.

Camine hasta llegar al parque, donde me encontré con una extraña pareja, Tim y Pau, mis mejores amigos.

-¡Angélica! ¡Al fin vienes!- dice Pau.

-sí, ya necesitaba a una amiga, Pau me estaba empalagando- agrega Tim burlonamente.

-Vamos Tim, tu nunca te hartas de las tonterías de Pau- le digo con los brazos cruzados.

-Tienes razón- Dice Tim con una sonrisa- yo no me puedo enojar con la chica más linda en este mundo- dice Tim de una manera tierna besando la frente de Pau.

-¡Tim! Por eso te quiero idiota- Dice Pau dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Ejem… esto es incómodo, me siento como una tercera rueda ¿saben?-

-¡INSERTE FOREVER ALONE AQUI!- Pau, tan linda como siempre.

-Gracias Pau, eso es lo más emotivo que eh escuchado- le digo dándole una pequeña bofetada.

Tim abrazo a Pau, y yo seguía de forever alone. Mas, como Pau y Tim son mis amigos, me acompañaron a mi casa, reímos y jugamos todo el camino, como unos niños pequeños, y me encantaba pasar esos tiernos momentos con ellos porque simplemente eran perfectos.

Llegue a mi casa, me despedí de ellos y entre. Mi tía me esperaba con la cena, Marco estaba en casa, al parecer paso a visitarnos, lo cual me puso muy feliz. Comí mi cena, después fui a ducharme, para irme a dormir después de esto. Me recosté en mi cama, mirando el blanco del techo sin sentido alguno, hasta que esa voz dentro de mí comenzó a hablarme.

**-¿ya es hora de dormir? Valla, pensé que nunca te acostarías-**

-¿podrías dejar de joder y dejarme descansar? No quiero que me des las buenas noches- dicho eso, solo cerré mis ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

Desperté a media noche.

La voz no me dejaba dormir. Cada vez era más fuerte, no paraba de repetir las mismas frases estúpidas.

Me levante y camine al baño, me disponía a lavarme la cara. Eso hice, y al ver al espejo, por n segundo vi una imagen horrible. Vi a un hombre; tenía la piel gris, casi negra, su cabello color negro, tanto como el carbol, y una sonrisa… parecía que esa sonrisa le rodeaba la cara. Sus ojos, no logre verlos, pero tengo que admitir que me causo un auténtico pavor. Me hice creer que fue una jugarreta de mi mente, y entonces esa voz salió de nuevo.

**-¿no quieres ir a dar un paseo? ¡Estoy tan aburrido!- me dijo alargando la última "o" para hacerme ver que tan aburrido estaba.**

-está bien, pero si te quedas callado y me dejas dormir- le respondí frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos, aun cuando sabía que esta voz no podía verme.

**-Bueno, si quieres que me calle lo are, pero solo si yo digo a donde ir, jeje….- me reprocha con un tono de superioridad, sin mencionar la pequeña risa que escuche después.**

-Bueno, iremos a donde tú digas- mi rostro solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa, casi sin ningún sentimiento.

Salí del baño, tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y me abrigue con ella, y para salir lo más rápido posible tome mis botas negras y las puse lo más rápido que se me permitió. Salí de la casa a hurtadillas, esperando que mi Tía no me escuchara, admito que se preocupa de más a veces.

Salí de la casa con éxito, ella no me escucho. La voz me indicaba caminos obscuros y deshabitados, comenzaba a asustarme, pero por alguna extraña razón no me ocurrió nada en todo el transcurso del camino. Camine, camine, y camine, la voz seguía guiándome, hasta que llegamos a ese camino del bosque. Hace dos años que no piso ese bosque, comencé a temerle, quien sabe porque. Pero la voz seguí repitiendo **"entra ahí, entra ahí, te prometo que te gustara entrar" **y por alguna extraña razón la obedecí, quien sabe, tal vez y porque ella se volvió alguien para mí. Seguí el camino estrecho del bosque, caminando a donde esta voz me indicaba, hasta que comencé a preocuparme. Me adentre demasiado, me asustaba estar ahí, pero seguía caminando. Lo cual fue un gran error.

Camine, tal vez por un buen tiempo, hasta que comencé a escuchar pasos, alguien se acercaba a mí. La voz me decía que no tuviera miedo, todo estaría bien. Seguí caminando, siguiendo las órdenes de esta voz.

Entonces sentí, alguien me tomo por la cintura e intento cubrirme la boca, pero comenzó a forcejear, no dejaría que me tocaran. En un golpe de suerte, logre zafarme de este hombre, tirando su arma al suelo, y permitiendo que la tomara yo. Pero claro, no tengo experiencia en armas, y este hombre es más grande que yo. Intente golpearlo con esa hacha, que este hombre usaría como arma, pero todos mis intentos fueron inútiles, no podía hacer nada. El me tomo de nuevo, y yo trate de golpearlo de nuevo, pero al instante el tomo el arma y el dejo en el suelo. Él se abalanzo sobre mí, este era un fin que nunca me imaginé.

Entonces, este hombre, mágicamente dejo de moverse. Toque su espalda con un movimiento suave, y note un líquido brotar de esta, mire mi mano, era sangre. Al instante tome el cuerpo del sujeto y lo golpee lo más lejos de mí, y con algunas lágrimas en el rostro mira, él tenía un cuchillo en su espalda, alguien me había salvado. Al instante, otro hombre tomo el cuchillo, sacándolo de la espalda de este, dejándolo desangrando en el suelo.

Me quede helada, ¿quién era este sujeto? ¿Por qué me había salvado?

Este hombre tomo mi mano y me ayudo a levantarme, y al acto siguiente le di las gracias mientras brotaban algunas lágrimas.

-gracias, deberás, creía que este era mi….- este hombre interrumpió mis palabras.

-shh… lo que sea por una vieja amiga- susurro con una voz grave, y un poco ronca.

-Vieja…- intente hablar, pero este hombre detuvo mis palabras de nuevo.

-Shhh… te dije que callaras… adiós vieja amiga… me encanto volver a verte- dicho esto, el se dio la vuelta y se retiró.

Mire a este hombre, portaba una polera blanca y unos pantalones negros de vestir, sin mencionar que lo único que pude notar de su rostro, es que era pálido, tan blanco como la nieve, y su cabello, negro y maltratado, además de un poco largo, parecía que no tocaba un jabón en años. Mas, después de eso, solo me di la vuelta y me retire, ere hombre pudo haber matado a alguien, pero al haber matado a ese alguien, me salvo, e hizo que este mundo fuera un poco más limpio.

1; Hoy Angélica tuvo una pesadilla conmigo, pero parecía no recordarla.

2; le di un pequeño susto en el espejo, ¡fue tan divertido!

3; la lleve a dar un paseíto… parece que le encanto

4; encontré a su pequeño amigo Jeff, sabía que estaría ahí, hoy empieza el juego. Estoy seguro que Jeff no dejaría ir a la chica de nuevo.

* * *

**Holaa! volvi recargada :3 bueno, este es el primer capitulo, y creo que el mas feo XD bueno, ojala les guste, les dejare esto rapido, si lo estan leyendo, quiero que sepan que bueno.. hise algunos cambieo :v y bueno, quizas no les guste, pero algo que si les gustara, es saber porque Angelica tiene esas voces, cuando descubran que son y para que se quedaran asi O_O D: owo awwww :3 - bueno, denme su opinion, me tardare en subir el siguiente porque tengo muchos cursos D': TmT pero les prometo que les gstara, y si no... Jeff me anda a dormir TnT portens mal :3 y coman frutas y verduras**

**PD: creo que una amiga me ara una portada, pero mientras se quedara asi de fea TmT**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

the owner of my memories

Capítulo 2

~Jeff POV~

Después de ese encuentro con ella, me hice creer que todo era un sueño. Dejándola sola en el bosque, camine a una cantina, como casi todas las noches. Ya no duermo en mi cabaña, y eso que ahora vivo solo, pero esa es la razón por la cual no duermo ahí, me siento muy solo estando ahí. Bueno, a lo que iba, la cantina. Entre ahí, a ese bar con gentes mugrientas y mal vivientes muriendo ahogados por los tragos. Compre unas bebidas, bueno, no unas, quizás demasiadas. No me embriague mucho, así que camine a un mugriento hotel de mala muerte.

Al llegar rente una habitación, ese hotel mugriento seria mi hogar por esa noche, pero, no quería ir a mi hogar. Solo me recosté en ese colchón sucio y viejo, esperando que la noche pasara, pero en vez de eso, entro una mujer. Una prostituta, de piernas largas y pechos exuberantes, la típica chica que vendía su cuerpo en las calles. Esta chica subió a mi cama, y se sentó en mi pecho, después, agacho su cuerpo, dejando sus labios junto a mi oído

-cariño, mi nombre es Paola, y si tienes 100$ te daré una noche inimaginable- me susurra seductoramente.

Metí mi mano a mi polera, y saque un billete de 100$. Se lo di a esta prostituta y la noche comenzó.

Esa noche, en la cual la acaricia, tuve a esa mujer tan cerca de mí, la abrase, la bese, y todo lo hacía porque me imaginaba algo; no algo, alguien, a ella. esa mujer, la que perdí hace dos años, nadie había podido hacerme sentir como ella, pero seguía en las calles caminando, acostándome con la primera mujer que despertara en mí una atracción, en vez de ir a buscarla, aun con todas las adversidades, y aun sabiendo que ella no me recuerda.

La pasión termino, y esta mujer durmió en mi pecho durante el resto de la noche.

Yo no pude dormir, seguía pensando en ella, cuando la vi en el bosque, siendo atacada, parecía un sueño, y aun creo que la estaba imaginando, pero encontrarla… fue tan real, pero al mismo tiempo mágico. Cuando la luz del sol comenzó a entrar por la ventana, baje de la sucia cama y me vestí, después entre al pequeño baño a lavarme la cara.

Me mire en el espejo mientras el agua caía por mi cara, la cual aún e parecía tan hermosa. Mi rostro, esa sonrisa, cortada hasta las mejillas, mis ojos, sin parpados, y la piel… tan dura como un cero y de color blanca. Aun puedo recordar el dolor que sentí cuando esos tipos me atacaron y me hirieron con la lejía y el alcohol que tenía en el rostro… creo que los nombres de esos tipos eran, Randy, Troy, y Keith. Un trio de inútiles que ya están muertos, pero también les tengo que agradecer, gracias a ellos, tengo este rostro, y por un tiempo adore mi vida, pero ya no estoy seguro de ella.

Escuche un ruido, tal vez la chica ya había despertado.

Salí del baño y la mire, recién estaba despertando, así que me acerque a ella. Ella me miro mientras tallaba sus ojos, sin mencionar la pequeña sonrisa que la caracterizaba, pero que al verme fijamente, la sonrisa desapareció. Sus ojos mostrabas miedo, y justo cuando la mujer estaba por soltar un fuerte grito cubrí su boca, claro que forcejeo, pero él tome de un brazo y comencé a calmarla.

-Shh… Tranquila…- le dije con la voz ronca, y un poco serena-Ve a dormir…- continúe subiendo el brazo, y comenzando a apuñalar su abdomen y corazón.

La apuñale, pensando en la noche que tuvimos, y cuando acabe mi trabajo, el deje desangrándose en la cama, como un pequeño regalo al hotel por su hospitalidad. Salí de ese hotel, la calle estaba vacía, todas las tiendas de por ahí, estaban cerradas, y ahora eran lugares donde se reunían vándalos y drogadictos. Camine solo, por esas calles llenas de muerte y vandalismo, además rodeada de chicos incrédulos e inútiles, que creen que ganando una pelea callejera son verdaderos asesinos, de verdad no me conocen.

Seguí ese camino, rumbo a mi vieja cabaña, ¿hace cuánto que no regresaba a mi casa? Una, quizás dos semanas. Camine por el sendero viejo del bosque, hasta que vi a alguien a lo lejos, un hombre, bueno… un fantasma o demonio, alto, sin ojos, con lágrimas negras salir de esas cuencas vacías, además de que casi todo el tiempo porta una máscara azul, ¿su nombre? Eyeless Jack.

-que Tal Eyeless, veo que no me extrañaron por aquí- le dije un poco burlón y sujetando mi cuello.

El movió la cabeza u poco, no habla, él no tiene voz, cuando aún vivía se dio un disparo en la garganta, que no solo le causó la muerte, si no, que perdió sus cuerdas vocales, y eso se ve reflejado en su fantasma.

-Bueno, sé que no eres de muchas palabras, si vez a Nina, hazle saber que estaré en casa estos días… tal vez quiera ver a su maestro- dicho estas palabras me di la vuelta y continúe mi camino

Eyeless me miro al caminar, como siempre silencioso, creo que eso me cae bien del pequeño Eyeless (¿pequeño? Si él tiene 21 y yo 19) y buen un rato, camine a esa vieja cabaña en el bosque.

Llegue, me puse de pie justo antes de entrar, y pensé "¿y si voy a visitarla?" una ida estúpida, ya que, le jure a Slenderman que nunca volvería a verla. Así que entre a esa cabaña y me recosté en la cama mirando al techo. "vamos, sé que quieres ir a visitarla" me repetía mi conciencia, pero no quería prestarle atención, ¿para que ir a un lugar donde sé que no seré bien recibido? Bueno… tampoco fui bien recibido los primeros días que estuve con ella.

Mis pensamientos me vencieron, tuve que salir rápido, no podía estar ni un segundo en esa cabaña sin pensar en ella. así que camine por el bosque, sin pensar en nada más que en ir por ella, jure nunca volver a verla, lo sé, pero… ¿han pensado en las estupideces que hacen cuando están enamorados? Porque yo sí, y esta es una de esas estupideces. Camine sin rumbo, ampliando un poco más la sonrisa a cada paso, me motivaba a continuar, hasta que… mire a una mujer… era exactamente igual a ella, pero tenía una leve diferencia… sus ojos no brillaban como otros días, eran profundos, estaba ida, pero lo que más era extraño era lo más notable en ella, tenía manchas de sangre en todo su cuerpo, e iba acompañada por un cuchillo, llegue a la conclusión de que esa sangre no era suya, ella… ¿acaso había matado a alguien?

End Jeff POV.

Desperté en mi cama, eran las 4:00 A.M. Un maldito Lunes. Puff… odio los lunes, no me gusta ir a la universidad, soy como cualquier chica ¿no lo creen? La maldita vida aburrida de siempre.

**-¡valla pero que temprano! ¿No se supone que comienzas a arreglarte para la escuela en dos horas?- me dice burlona esa voz**

-tu no me molestes en este momento, tuve un mal sueño- le contesto su crítica un poco enojada.

Me levante sin nada más que decir, quizás alguien o algo me había despertado, pero también sospechaba que esa vocecita se puso a jugar conmigo. Me estire un poco mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, mi tía aun dormía, y no me gusta la idea de estar sola en las noches por los pasillos de la casa, pero no creo que alguien haya entrado, mi tía se asegura de que nada este abierto durante la noche. Tome el vaso y me puse a en marcha a mi habitación. Me talle un poco los ojos, y di un pequeño bostezo, y entre esas dos acciones abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

¿Pero que había en el piso? Note manchas de sangre por mi habitación, claro que me asuste y mire a todos lados, entonces, mire la ventana abierta, ¿y si alguien había entrado? Lo más probable que un vándalo intentando asaltar, así que lo primero que hice fue correr a cerrar la ventana. Al dejar esa cerrada, e di la vuelta y me encontré con una sorpresa, alguien estaba detrás de mí, tan cerca que comienzo a sentir su aliento, era un hombre más alto que yo, portando una polera blanca, y con los cabellos negros, exactamente igual que al que vi la noche anterior. Pero esta vez sí pude ver su rostro, una sonrisa que se estiraba por sus mejillas, y unos ojos… un pequeño punto negro en este, y parecía no tener parpados; un hombre… un chico, un monstruo, lo que fuera, admito que me dio un miedo terrible.

Solté un fuerte grito. Este al instante cubrió mi boca con una de sus manos, y con la otra me tomo de un brazo, con el fin de tomarme y llevarme lejos de ahí, pero entonces, escuche a mi tia caminar por el pasillo.

-¡Angélica! ¡qué te pasa cariño, estas bien!- grito muy preocupada.

Este chico al escuchar la voz de mi tía, salió por la ventana, y yo lo mire correr y alejarse entre las sombras, sin dejar pista alguna. Mi tía entro dándole un gran golpe a la puerta, y abrazando rápidamente muy preocupada.

-¡querida que tienes! ¡Qué te pasa, porque has gritado!- me pregunta acariciando mi cabello y un poco agitada.

-T-t-t-t-tía… n-n-no… n-n-o l-l-o se…- le respondí asustada.

-¿querida has visto algo? ¿Alguien entro a la casa? ¡Dímelo porque estas tan helada!-

La pregunta que me hiso se quedó sin respuesta, apenas podía pronunciar algunas palabras, es más, las únicas palabras que pude pronunciar fueron "no se" no fue una gran respuesta, pero mi tía me ayudo a tranquilizarme y me ayudo a dormir de nuevo.

Ese día fui a la escuela.

Toda la escuela fue normal, Tim y Pau comportándose como unos novios… un poco normales, Nohemí burlándose de las tonterías de Paulina, Ciara con su libro en la mano siempre, Yael jugando con Nohemí, y el trio de tonos de Carlos, Saed y Vicente, hablando de videojuegos, en especial Halo. Carlos o mejor dicho Caxxis, (lo llamamos así por su nombre "Carlos Alexis") se puso a decir Dango sin parar para molestar a todos.

-¡ya cállate maldito vagabundo!- grita Pau.

-vagabundo zombi por favor- le contesta Caxxis.

-vamos, ya no peleen, hacen más ruido peleando que Carlos y sus dangos- dice Ciara.

Caxxis saco la lengua, comportándose como un pequeño niño, Paulina, paro el dedo y caxxis se quedó callado. A veces es divertido verlos pelear, son como un par de niños de primaria peleando por quien es más tonto que el otro.

-Oye Angélica, ¿Por qué tan callada? Parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones- Dice Tim sonriéndome.

-no es nada, sol que anoche entro alguien a la casa, creo que entro a robar o algo así, me asuste mucho pero no ha pasado nada- respondí la pregunta de Tim tranquilamente.

-bueno, parece que te divertiste a noche.- Dice Tim burlonamente- vamos, ¿enserio era un ladrón? O es que era Etan, y usaste el pretexto del ladrón para que tu Tía no se diera cuenta-

Etan… ¿Por qué tienes que mencionarlo ahora? El único chico normal en esta escuela, y el chico del cual eh estado enamorada desde que entre aquí.

-N-n-n-o no era Etan, ni siquiera hablamos- le contesto nerviosa a Tim.

-¡Ha! ¡Yo sé que si pillina!- me dice Paulina con sus sonrisa pícara (la cual como saben.. ODIO TANTO)

-¡ya cállense los dos!- les di un fuerte grito al estar algo presionada.

-ya déjenla, no quiero que explote aquí, luego perderemos lo que resta del receso recogiendo sus pedacitos- Dice Saed burlándose.

-que ayuda Saed- le digo enojada.

Voltee a una mesa detrás de la nuestra, donde se sienta Etan, con sus amigos, George, Andrew, y Ángel. ¿Se acuerdan de Ángel? El ya no se me acerca, después de terminar, todo cambio entre nosotros. Bueno, el sufrió un accidente tiempo después de terminar, y después de salir del hospital dejo de hablarme, quien sabe porque, como saben, aún tengo amnesia.

**-Mi pequeña está enamorada… ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle a Etan? Sé que si lo haces le prestaras atención a otra cosa que no sea yo- esa voz… ¿enserio le encanta joderme la vida verdad?**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Salí de la escuela, Paulina y Tim me acompañaron, ¿les digo algo extraño? Tim y Pau viven juntos. Los padres de Pau se mudaron hace un año de la ciudad, pero Paulina los convenció d que podía vivir sola y acabar la universidad aquí. La verdad no sé cómo, sus padres son los más estrictos que conozco. Bueno; para resumir, me acompañaron y después se fueron a su casa. Cuando llegue mi Tía no estaba en casa, así que me prepare unos espaguetis y corrí a mi habitación a comerlo mientras veía un poco de televisión.

Me cruce de piernas en mi cama y comente a comer, y ahí fue... donde vi una nota en mi cama, un pequeño Papel con unas manchas de sangre, y escrito en tinta negra, con unas frases en este.

"Estare ahi pronto, te lo prometo"**  
**

…

…

…

**1; me lleve a mi pequeña amiga a Angélica a divertirse en la noche, ¡fue tan divertido! El color rojo de la sangre le queda precioso.**

**2; Valla… parece que Jeff la descubrió, y ahora parece que tendrá curiosidad, que bueno que ella no recordara nada.**

**3; como lo tenía planeado; Jeff vino por ella, está decidido a buscarla de nuevo, estoy seguro que él no resistirá más; intentara llevarla.**

**4; todo está planeado, pronto cumplirá lo que dice su nota, y are lo posible para que sea rápido.**

* * *

**Hola X.X asddadasd me desvele haciendo esto D: lo se esta feo porque tenia tanto sueño T-T pero no podia dormir, nesesito pastillas D: bueno ya - mis problemas personales de lado X'D vengo a decriles... Hola ._. aqui el capitulo dos D: ya casi tengo el 3, asi que lo subire pronto, y les aclarare alunas dudas :D**

**1; La primera imagen del fanfic la hiso una amiga hace tiempo, yo solo se la pedi, y ahora me hiso una nuevoa :3**

**2; Walter Dark no es invencion mia, es de un... em... amigo.**

**3; la voz la saque de un creepypasta que invento mi amiga, mi amiga... Angelica :3 la chica en la que me inspire.**

**4; blackymandis ._./ hola! bueno, me pediste ponerte con Eyeless. pero hay un problema TnT ya tenia planeado todo eso, pero estaba haciendo un fanfic de 5 capitulos de el, si quieres puedo usar tu nombre y complexion :3 **

**5; subire en 3 dias /._./**

**6; adios /._./ coman frutas y verduras.**


	3. Chapter 3

the owner of my memories

Capítulo 3

Paulina POV.

Sentada en el sofá de mi casa… cuando la luna brilla intensamente… con el hombre más perfecto del mundo… leyendo un libro mientras nos abrazamos tiernamente ¿Qué hay más perfecto que eso?... ¿les digo que? Un beso justo en la escena más romántica del libro, cuando nuestros labios están a punto de tocarse, estaba en el momento más perfecto de este mundo, en los brazos de Tim… cuando tocan a la puerta.

-¿Quién mierdas tocaría estas horas? ¡Quien tocaría la puerta de esta casa en primer lugar!- Comenta Tim enojado.

-Ya Tim, solo ve a ver quién es- lo Tranquilizo un poco con una sonrisa y tomándolo del brazo

Tim fue a la puerta, y justo al abrir, alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo saco de la casa bruscamente

-¿pero qué mierdas?- preguntó muy sorprendido.

No pude evitar salir ve por la puerta, ¿Quién era este extraño hombre? Los espié mientras hablaban, y rápidamente reconocí al hombre. Jeff… ¿pero qué estaba haciendo aquí? Sé que aún es amigo de Tim, y que aún se reúnen los fines de semana pero… ¿Qué acaso Jeff juro nunca venir a esta casa mientras yo viviera aquí?

-necesito hablar con Paulina, ¡ahora!- Dice Jeff agitado.

-¿pero qué? ¡Jeff! Te dije que nunca vinieras, no puedes hablar con Pau ¿recuerdas?- le dice Tim.

-Vamos Tim, es urgente que hable con ella ¡ahora!- dice tomando los brazos de Tim y agitándolo de un lado a otro.

-¡Para Jeffrey!- interrumpo su escena- ¡!si me buscas a mi aquí estoy!- le grito un poco, no me gusta ver que dañen a Tim.

-Pa-Pau… ¿Cómo sabias que Jeff…?-

-No pude evitar mirar quien era, y sin querer escuche algo… pero a donde iba, Tim, déjanos a Jeff y a mi Solos… si quiere hablar conmigo, que hable- digo un poco retadora.

-está Bien Pau, pero recuerda… este tipo aun es un asesino- me susurra al oído mientras entra a la casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Jeff?- le digo arqueando la ceja y cruzando los brazos.

-Angélica… ella estaba en el bosque… y la seguí a su casa y pues…- interrumpo la frase de Jeff.

-¡¿Qué, porque?! ¡Sabes que estos años eh tratado de alejarte de ella! hice lo posible para que no se reencontraran y lo sabes, ella no se merece sufrir por tus estupideces, aproveche su amnesia, e hice que te alejaras para que ella no te recordara jamás-

-¡cállate y escúchame! No me interesa cuantas cosas hiciste para que no volviera a recordar, lo que interesa es que la vi… pero no era normal… estaba triste, decaída…-

-Jeff… ha estado así siempre desde que te fuiste, ni siquiera ella sabe por qué, en su interior quiere recordarte y te extraña… ¡pero no permitiré que le agás más daño!-

-Paulina… ella me preocupa, no la había visto en dos años, trate de hacerlo, pero Slenderman, Tim y tú son una molestia… pero eso no es lo que me interesa-

-¡si lo hacemos es porque no queremos que ninguno sufra! Jeff, déjala en paz, estoy segura de que ella estará mejor sin ti-

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, entonces Jeff se dio la vuelta lista para retirarse.

-bien, si no quieres oír mis razones para volver a verla está bien, sabes que soy un asesino y que en cualquier momento no resistiré… y le are daño. Pero también tengo sentimientos… creo que es lo único humano que me queda- dicho esto, él se retira.

Se va caminando triste, pobre chica, sí que la extraña, pero es mejor para los dos estar separados.

End Paulina POV

Jeff POV.

Camine a mi casa, donde estaría solo de nuevo, a veces me gusta la soledad, pero otras veces… otras veces me arto de estarlo. Bueno; me prepare para tomar una siesta en el sofá, me quite mis botas y mi polera, me puse un antifaz negro y me recosté poca arriba en el pequeño sofá. Entonces, escuche un ruido, alguien se acercaba.

-¿Cómo está mi profesor favorito?- Dice la voz de Nina, tomando del antifaz y sacándolo.

-Nina… ¿pero qué haces aquí?- le pregunto algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué ahora no puedo visitar a mi maestro? Además, Eyeless me dio tu mensaje; podía venir a visitarte ¿no es así?- me dice ampliando su sonrisa un poco más.

-Bueno Nina, no estoy para juegos, pero como se trata de ti, creo que me quedare despierto-

-¿Qué te pasa maestro? Estas muy afligido, nunca estas así, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dejar un par de cadáveres?- me dice Nina animada.

-no gracias Nina, hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada-

-¿enserio no estas enfermo?- dice poniendo su mano en mi frente- tu nunca rechazas una propuesta como esta… si algo malo te pasa soluciónalo, porque… ¿un Jeff que no mata? ¡por favor debes de estas muy enfermo!-

-si… tal vez sea eso- agacho mi cabeza y miro al piso fijamente.

-pues… querido Jeffrey- dice poniéndose de pie y tomando un bolso negro-soluciónalo pronto, quiero ir a matar a un par de imbéciles con mi maestro pronto- dicho esto cierra la puerta de golpe.

Mire al piso y pensé… ¿lo que sea eh? Bueno, soy Jeff The killer, claro que puedo hacer lo que sea, y aunque parezca estúpido lo que are, pero bueno… que sería de esta vida sin estupideces.

Salí de la casa decidido, la tarjeta que le deje era solo una especie de poema que le deje porque estaba "inspirado" pero claro, parecía una amenaza o advertencia, así que lo cumpliré, la traeré a mí, y la obligare a estar más cerca de mí.

End Jeff POV.

Angélica POV.

Desperté. Había tenido otro sueño extraño, una pesadilla para ser más precisa. Soñé que un monstruo me perseguía un monstruo con piel negra, cabello igual… sus ojos de 4 colores diferentes, empezando por azul, seguido de amarillo, luego rojo y al final un punto negro, y una sonrisa… una sonrisa que le rodeaba la cara, dientes afilados, trituradores, era más fuerte que yo, y en mi sueño me arranco un brazo. Lo sé, es extraño, pero mi mente es un agujero negro sin fin.

**-¡me encanto tu sueño! ¿Cuándo volverás a tener uno así?- me dice esa voz en mi cabeza**

**-**¡oh quien esta aquí! La maldita voz de mi conciencia que nunca se calla- le conteste enojada.

**-valla, parece que alguien no me extraño, pero si no soy recibido, me iré a buscar en tu mente más sueños como ese-**

La maldita voz volvió a desaparecer, ¡como la odio! Pero no quiero ir a psiquiátrico, no quiero que me tomen por loca y me encierren. Bueno, después de hablar con la maldita voz, camine al baño a lavarme a cara, y mire mi cicatriz, se ve horrenda, tal vez por eso la cubro con un mechón de cabello, si Etan la ve alguna vez… no sé, la vera como una imperfección.

Me seque la cara y fui de nuevo a mi cama, pero antes de eso, mire a la ventana, había alguien ahí, ese mismo hombre que me causo temor, pero no venía solo, un perro, o algo así lo acompañaba. Claro que cerré rápido la ventana, no quería otro incidente con él, el miedo que me causa es horrendo… tan solo en pensar en él me pone los pelos de punta, su rostro no es normal, pero yo tampoco lo soy ¿o sí?. Cerré la dicha ventana y la cortina, y me recosté de nuevo en mi cama, mirando al techo, entonces, me llego un leve recuerdo, Jeff y Liu… desde que se fueron, no eh sabido nada de ellos, lo único que sé es que están muertos. También recordé a Jane, mi querida prima, a veces el extraño, desde la muerte de sus padres no eh sabido nada de ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Otro maldito día de escuela, ya sé que estoy muy grande como para quejarme… pero… ¿a ustedes les agrada la escuela? A ninguna persona normal le agrada asistir, o eso es lo que yo creo. Al llegar comenzó otro día aburrido, la primera clase; Matemáticas, clase en la que Paulina y Tim están al otro lado del salón, y yo esto justo en la contra esquina, y junto a mi esta un chico… Etan.

A media clase el comenzó a hablarme, creo que estaba demasiado aburrido, ¿Por qué hablarme a mí? Eso no era típico de él. Al salir de la escuela, m camine sola, Pau y Tim se quedaban a aseo, (que suerte que ellos estén juntos) y yo Salí sola de la escuela. Antes de Salí de la escuela, alguien tomo mi brazo y me hiso voltear a mirar, era Etan.

-E-e-e-etan… H-o-o-la- comencé a tartamudear, típico del amor ¿no?

-Hola Angélica, bueno… casi nunca hablamos, y bueno, hoy que hablamos en la mayoría de las clases te conocí un poco, y creo que eres una chica con una linda personalidad, y bueno, quiero conocerte un poco más, ¿Qué te parece salir el viernes?- me dice con una sonrisa un poco seductora, para él no es difícil invitar a una chica a salir.

-es una cita Etan-

-bien, si es una cita… te veo este viernes, te mandare un correo- dicho esto se da la vuelta retirándose de ahí.

Camine lejos de la escuela y de Etan, entonces, me emocione. ¡Tenía una cita con Etan! Un chico Lindo, inteligente, no muy atlético, una especie de nerd pero muy lindo. Todo lo contrario a lo que era Ángel. ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya quiero que llegue el viernes!. Pensé tanto en ello que no me di cuenta a donde iba y llegue al sendero del bosque.

Sentí un viento frio pasar por mis mejillas, e hiso retirar la sonrisa de inmediato, claro, nada para asustarse, solo una brisa. Sonreí un poco al ver el bosque, me traía recuerdos, de los más hermosos de mi vida. Me concentre tanto en esos pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. En mi distracción, un hombre desconocido aprovecho la oportunidad, tomándome de la espalda, lo cual me causo un susto, e hiso que me saliera de esa zona de pensamientos. di un salto al frente y me di la vuelta, el mismo hombre de aquella noche… ¿pero qué le pasa conmigo?

Lo mire a los ojos por dos segundos, y el dio un par de pasos con dirección a mí, al instante tome una piedra del piso, tal vez me serviría como defensa. Él se acercó aún más a mí, tomándome del brazo, claro en una acción de pánico tome la piedra y lo golpee en la cabeza. Al instante este hombre se sujetó la cabeza por el dolor, eso me dio tiempo de salir corriendo de ahí, pero no dure mucho, ya que este corrió detrás de mí. Corrí por unos minutos, esperando que él no me tocara, tenía miedo, no sabía a donde huir, mi corazón estaba a más de 1000 por hora, el sudor frio pasaba por mi cuerpo, no poda evitar estar asustada, ¿Quién no lo está cuando un hombre desconocido te persigue por el bosque?

Corrí lo más que pude, pero en un momento, caí al piso completamente cansada. Este hombre llego a mí, y justo antes de acercarse, me miro un poco, y de su boca salieron un par de palabras.

-tranquila…- me dice sereno y con la voz ronca y fría -solo tienes que ir a dormir- añade subiendo su brazo, dándome con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Desperté horas después, estaba en un lugar desconocido, una cabaña de madera parecía ser, en la habitación donde me encontraba solo había 3 sofás viejos, además de una mesita, y una puerta cerca de mí, que parecía ser de la salida. Escuche unos pasos, alguien se acercaba, entonces mire, ese hombre se estaba acercando a mí, ¿pero cuál era su obsesión conmigo? ¡Yo que tenía que ver con el! Por alguna razón me acosaba, y la verdad no encontraba una. No lo conozco, no podría secuestrarme para solo matarme, sería un desperdicio de tiempo, además, no soy bonita no inteligente, ni tengo un gran secreto que a él le itérese.

-valla querida, parece que has despertado- me dice sonriente, claro está, su sonrisa estaba cortada.

-D-d-déjame Salir… P-Por F-F-favor- le Suplique entre lágrimas.

-Mira cariño- responde tomando mi cabeza y acercándome a su cara, casi tocando sus labios mutilados –tú de aquí, NUNCA saldrás- después me da un golpe para dejarme en el piso de nuevo.

¿Pero que le pasaba? ¡Porque de todas las mujeres en este mundo tuve que ser yo! No quiero morir, no eh cumplido los sueños que tenía, el viernes saldría con Etan… parece que no saldré con el chico de mis sueños. Solo me resta esperar, quien sabe que me pueda hacer este hombre.

…

…

…

**1; Valla… parece que el tal Etan destruirá mis planes.**

**2; ¡pero mira quien es! Jeffrey, ¿enserio pelearas por amor? ¡Nunca lo creí de ti!**

**3; Jeff gaño, se ah llevado a Angélica a una cabaña en el bosque**

**4; ¡mi plan esta de maravilla! Podre acercarme mas a Jeff.**

* * *

**Holi :3 perdon por hacerlos esperar D: estoy estresada T-T pero en 3 dias subo e 4 (si tengo internet :3) ahh si... bueno, me preguntaron si podria meter a Bloody mary, pero no estoy segura. are lo posible por incluirla .3. bueno, a alguien le gusta JackXnina? pues... tal vez tenga :3 y creo que les gustara saber que pasara con el secuestro ._. me quedo jarcor e.e solo les dire... dos personajes apareceran para rescatar a Angelica... no les dire quien :3 uno tiene cicatrices y otro es mujer... ewe coman frutas y verduras, y que Jeff no los made a dormir! **

**Los adoro adioshh :3 **


	4. Chapter 4

The Owner of my memories

Capítulo 4

-¿esta despierta lindura?- pregunta este hombre mientras mueve mi cabeza para despertarme.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, con la imagen de ese hombre frente a mí, mirándome fijamente con su larga sonrisa, tal vez un poco más larga que ayer, se veía feliz.

-valla pero que linda te vez esta mañana, ¿no deseas comer algo?- dice Feliz.

-no quiero comer… solo quiero irme a casa- le digo girando la cabeza para evitar mirarlo.

-Bueno, entonces me quedare aquí a tu lado, te vigilare unos momentos-

Él se quedó junto a mí, yo esperaba que se fuera, no quería estar cerca de él, me moví inútilmente unos centímetros lejos de él, pero el tomo la cuerda de mis manos y me acerco de nuevo a él, y eso se repitió durante un buen rato.

-y Bien Angélica… ¿aún no quieres comer nada?-

-No- le respondo enfadada de estar con el- déjame sola, no quiero verte-

-bueno- dice poniéndose de pie-Si necesitas algo estaré en i habitación, por cierto, mi nombre es Jeff, es lo único que debes saber- dicho eso comienza a subir unos escalones.

Mire a la nada, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, solo a la maldita voz que me decía idioteces todo el día, pero por alguna extraña razón no había hablado para nada este día. Estaba completamente sola, ese idiota que me había secuestrado no era nada para mí, era solo el idiota que me acosaba.

Paulina POV.

Había llamado a Angélica ese día, había faltado a la escuela, y estaba claro que algo le pasaba. No respondía mis mensajes, no contestaba mis llamadas ni e-mails, y nunca faltaba a clases, era como si ella hubiese desaparecido. Llame a su tía, tampoco contesto. Entonces le dije a Tim que me llevara a casa de Angélica, y eso fue lo que hiso. Casi al llegar a su casa, mire a Marco, estaba desesperado y se veía estresado, así que rápidamente me di cuenta de que algo había pasado, corrí a Marco para preguntar.

-Marco ¿tienes una idea de porque Angélica falto a clases?- le pregunto un poco asustada.

-Ella… ella no regreso a casa anoche, y creemos que algo le pudo haber pasado- responde agachando la cabeza y con un par de lágrimas.

-Marco, de seguro ella está bien, solo tenemos que buscarla, sabes que es una chica fuerte- le digo en un inútil intento por consolarlo.

-confiare en que estará bien- dice suspirando un poco- pero si algo le llega a pasar se a quién culpar por todo esto- dicho eso se pone a caminar-vengan, Mi tía ha ido a la estación de policía a reportar la desaparición…-

Tim me tomo de la mano y me sonrió.

-todo estará bien- dijo tranquilamente, y con una sonrisa hermosa en la cara.

Yo le sonreí y también apreté su mano, y al acto siguiente nos pusimos a caminar detrás de Marco. Al llegar a la estación vi a la Tía de Angélica llorando mientras una oficial trataba de consolarla, le estaban haciendo preguntas relacionadas con la desaparición. Mire a una esquina de la estación de policía, ahí estaba Etan.

-¡Etan! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- pregunte algo sorprendida.

-Bueno…- dice sobándose la nuca-mi padre trabaja aquí, así que decidí acompañarlo, y pues, mire a la tía de Angélica y cuando pregunte pues… me dijeron que ella estaba desaparecida-

-Sí, te informaron bien, estoy preocupada, ella no es así, no se iría de casa así como así- le digo de brazos cruzados y mirando a otro lado de la habitación.

-sí... La invite a salir el viernes, y si te soy sincero, ella me preocupa, nunca había tenido el valor de hablarle, y ahora que lo hice… pues… ¿crees que le traje mala suerte?-

-¡Etan! ¡No pienses en eso! Espera un segundo…¿acaso ella te gusta?- le dije con mi famosa "Mr. bean face"

-P-P-Pues… a-a-ahora que lo dices… pues… diría que si…- me dice apenado y con las mejillas rojizas de los nervios.

-ella estaría muy feliz si escuchara eso, lástima que tú sabes…- añado agachando la cabeza y con un par de lágrimas.

-¡oh! Paulina, no estés triste, te aseguro que la encontraremos, yo también, are lo posible por encontrarla, me preocupa tanto como a ti- Dice Etan tratando de consolarme.

-gracias Etan, t-t-tengo que irme- dije volviendo a tomar la mano de Tim.

Me despedí de Marco y su tía, después Tim me llevo a casa de nuevo.

Estando ahí, fui a ponerme mi pijama, ya casi era hora de dormir, pero Tim me dio una sorpresa entrando a mi habitación y abrazándome por la espalda, además de eso comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, me reía como toda una loca, pero adoraba eso de Tim, que siempre encontrara la manera de ponerme feliz.

-¡Jajá! ¡Tim! ¡Para ya es suficiente!- le dije entre carcajadas.

-está bien, solo que me encanta verte sonreír tanto como ahora- dice acariciando mi mejilla.

Lo mire atentamente, portaba solo unos Pantalones, sin camisa, solo eso llevaba. (ya se imaginaran, casi estaba babeando)

-¡Tim pero que llevas puesto!- le dije burlándome de su aspecto.

-jeje, solo quería estar cómodo, porque hoy quiero dormir a tu lado en tu habitación- me dice sobándose la nuca y con una sonrisa larga en la cara.

-T-T-Tim… ¿de verdad?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-sí, quiero estar a tu lado hoy Pau, así que ven, vamos a dormir- dice tomando mi mano y con su sonrisa.

Después de acostarnos a dormir, Tim se quedó dormido sujetando mi mano sobre mi cintura, adoro cuando hace eso, es el novio más perfecto que pude haber tenido. Pero lo que hacía era para quitarme la preocupación, pero eso era imposible, mi mejor amiga estaba desaparecida, y tenía el presentimiento de saber dónde estaba. Jeff… te juro que si la tienes en tu poder, te arrancare la cabeza.

End Paulina POV.

Desperté mirando a Jeff, estaba dormido en el sofá, y yo estaba atada en el piso, con apenas suficiente movimiento para moverme hasta él y golpearlo con mi cabeza. Entonces sentí que mis manos resbalaban lentamente de la soga, lo que me dio un escalofrió, pero también me alegro mucho.

-esta es mi oportunidad- digo susurrando.

**-¡Oye! Espera jovencita, primero, toma el cuchillo que ves ahí, junto al asesino, llévatelo, de seguro si se despierta ira por ti, ira desarmado, y tu tendrás el cuchillo para atacar-**

-valla, otra vez tu… pero no es mala idea ahora que lo pienso- digo con una sonrisa un poco sádica (valla, a veces esos modismo de Paulina son malos, pero buenos para el momento)

Eso hice, saque mis manos en la soga y desate ms piernas, entonces, camine a hurtadillas, hasta llegar a donde se encontraba dicho cuchillo, lo tome en mis manos y camine a la puerta pero al abrirla esta comenzó a sonar, dio un fuerte chirrido que despertó a Jeff.

-P-pero… ¿Cómo te liberaste?- dice Jeff poniéndose de pie y caminando a hacia mí.

-y-y-o- no podía responder, el miedo me invadió el cuerpo.

-te dije que nunca saldrías de aquí sabes… ¿crees que lo decía por decir?- me dice con un tono enojado.

-n-n-n-o- le digo muy asustada

-pues eso es, tú te quedaras hasta que yo lo diga- dijo acercándose a mí, quizás demasiado, tanto que sentí su aliento y su aroma, estábamos tan cerca que comencé a sentirme incomoda.

-d-d-déjame-le digo con algunas lágrimas.

-no… primero ceras mía, luego veré que are contigo- dice acomodándose sobre mí y poniendo presión en mi cuerpo.

Me asuste, entre en tanto pánico que solté algunas lágrimas, me estaba volviendo loca, quería que me dejara, no quería ser tomada por un estúpido, y es más, este escupido me salvo, sin él, un idiota pudo haberme hecho cosas horribles… y ahora… ¿Jeff las aria conmigo? ¡Pero qué clase de basura tiene en la cabeza!

**-Tienes el cuchillo, ya sabes que hacer, ¡DEGOLLALO!- grito en mi interior esa voz, y yo intente hacerle caso.**

Subí el cuchillo mientras él estaba distraído susurrándome a mi oído, y lo clave en algún lugar de su abdomen, volví a subir el cuchillo e hice lo mismo en su brazo, haciendo que este me soltara. El tomo su brazo y soltó un leve gemido de dolor, así que aproveche a correr, pero este se levantó y comenzó a seguirme, corrí lo más lejos que pude, pero eso fue inútil. El me alcanzo, y con el brazo que le quedaba me llevo hasta su cabaña de nuevo, atándome esta vez a una silla.

-¡te dije que nunca saldrías de aquí! No trates de huir, siempre iré por ti de nuevo- dice enojado pero también un poco burlón.

-s-s-solo quiero ir a ver a mi tía… a mi hermano… no quiero estar aquí, ¿Por qué me quieres a mí? ¿Por qué no vas por una chica mejor?- le digo entre lágrimas.

-porque tú eres la única que me interesa, tal vez tu no lo recuerdes, pero tú siempre me amaste, yo también a ti, y ahora tenemos una segunda oportunidad… no voy a dejarla pasar-

-yo no te amo… ¡ninguna mujer que es encerrada contra su voluntad puede amar al hombre que la encierra! Yo no quiero morir- digo agachando la cabeza y llorando- quiero irme… y si de verdad me amas, ¿Por qué me tienes encerrada?-

-mira pequeña- dice limpiando mis lágrimas- si te vas, alguien más te tomara, y yo no poder estar contigo, así que este es mi trato, se mi chica de nuevo, y dejare que te vayas a casa-

Pensé antes de contestar, Jeff… un asesino o secuestrador, no sé qué sea, ¿amarme a mí? ¿Porque? Creo que solo es locura… yo no lo conozco, el de alguna manera se obsesiono conmigo, y me tomo como un medio para almacenar su locura, así que yo soy su sustento. ¿Pero enserio aceptaría ser la novia de mi secuestrador?

-yo… yo… yo nunca seria novia de un monstruo como tú- le digo enojada y con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-está bien, ya que no serás mi chica, te quedaras aquí hasta que sedas, y cuando lo agás, te dejare libre-

Lo mire alejarse, volviendo a subir las escaleras, me quede sola de nuevo, casi le estaba diciendo adiós a cualquier esperanza de salir con vida de ese lugar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Desperté después de llorar esa noche en esa silla, Jeff estaba en el sofá dormido, se veía… tan pacifico, casi normal, cuando esta callado me cae mejor. Por un segundo sentí ya haber vivido una escena similar, entonces recordé.

Flash Back.

Recién Salía de la escuela, e iba caminando a mi casa, pero al recordar que mis padres no estaban en casa, camine a la casa de al lado. Estando ahí, toque la puerta y mi amigo Liu me abrió la puerta, con una sonrisa en el rostro me invito a pasar, así que camine por la casa buscando a mi amigo _ y lo encontré. Estaba en el sofá recostado pacifico… tenía la mano en su cabeza y dormía, parecía estar mal, así que toque su frente con mi mano, estaba hirviendo, estaba enfermo, así que llame a su mama, y esta al instante fue a la cocina a buscar un té para él. Lo mire un poco, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le di un beso en la mejilla.

-que duermas bien… te quiero- le dije antes de dejarlo descansar.

End Flash Back.

Volví a mirar a Jeff, este estaba despertándose, y justo después de levantarse, camino a la cocina y saco un plato con algo de comida. Dejo el plato sobre la mesita de centro y me desato las manos, entonces me paso el plato, y este se sentó sujetando su cabeza y un poco decaído.

-tienes que comer, no dejare que te mueras de hambre- dijo un poco ronco, y con la voz frágil.

-estas… ¿estás bien? – le pregunto luego de tomar el primer bocado de comida.

-sí, lo estoy, solo necesito dormir- dijo aun sujetando su cabeza.

Justo después de terminar el plato, él se acercó a mí, y yo aproveche para poner mi mano en su frente.

-tienes temperatura, de seguro tienes fiebre, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar- le dije mirándolo detenidamente.

-ya te dije que estoy bien- dijo tratando de retirarse a la cocina.

-pero si tu…- el interrumpió mi frase.

-¡ya te dije que estoy bien! No necesito ayuda para nada, ya te dije, solo necesito dormir- dicho eso entro algo enfadado a la cocina, o lo que fuera esa habitación.

Mire al piso, trate de ser amable con él, pero no me hiso caso, no es que me preocupe, pero ahora que me quedare aquí por un tiempo, ¿de qué vale estar aquí encerrada si no charlamos un poco? Aun asi, no descarta el gran miedo que aún le tengo.

…

…

…

**1; Hoy el día empezó mal para mi querida, en la noche tuvo su primer enfrentamiento con Jeff… ¡qué bonito! Una pelea de pareja…**

**2; Jeff no tuvo compasión, hiso llorar a Angélica… pobre, no sabe que le espera.**

**3; Valla, Jeff está enfermo, pero como cualquier "**_**macho**_**" no se dejó ayudar.**

* * *

**shann! shan! shann! ewe holu :* jamores! siguen ahi O.o bueno, aqui el capitulo 4 :3 ojala les guste el secuestro ewe porque... no se :3 ojala les guste, ¿que chica no desea ser secuestrada por Jeff The Killer? pues parece que Angelica ._. ewe Jeff le demuestra su amor tan lindo3 le pega en la cabeza, y la lleva a su casa! pero no se la violo _ es buen tipo (?) bueno, dijen review porque si no me siento Q-Q si les gusta, si no bueno u-u algo que quieren que agrege o que me falta diganlo! ya saben! adioshh :3**


	5. Chapter 5

The owner of my memories

Capítulo 5

Desperté. Jeff estaba en el sofá dormido.

Lo mire dormir, de nuevo, estaba enfermo, tenía un pequeño trapo en la cabeza, y ya había tomado muchas pastillas, no quería mi ayuda, no paraba de repetir "yo puedo solo" pero bueno… si cree que él puede no se lo negare, me tiene aquí contra mi voluntad, ¿entonces porque habría de ayudarlo? Es solo el idiota que me tiene secuestrada. Unos momentos después de observarlo, él se levantó y quito el antifaz de su cara, dejando ver sus ojos profundos, sin parpados, que a cualquier persona normal le causarían miedo.

-Buenos días- dice un poco frio y casi susurrando.

-Buenos Días Jeff- le digo triste y decaída.

-¿no podrías ser un poco más alegre? Tu mal humor se contagia- dice Jeff un poco enojado.

-Bueno, me tienes aquí contra mi voluntad, no me dejas salir para nada, no puedo ni ver la luz del sol, no sé qué día es, y no eh visto a mi familia y amigos, ¿crees que debo estar alegre?- le digo sarcástica.

-bueno, yo solo preguntaba, no te enojes así…- Dice caminando a mí.

Nos miramos atentamente por unos segundos, nadie decía nada, ninguno quería hablar, no teníamos de qué, pero… tal vez, si lograba llevarme mejor con él, me dejaría libre.

-y bien… cuéntame del tal Etan- me dice Jeff.

-pero… ¿Cómo es que conoces a Etan?- le digo agrandando mis ojos por la sorpresa.

-Hum… no te gustaría saberlo, vamos, dime, ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?-

-bueno Jeff- le digo con una pequeña sonrisa (claro, por pensar en Etan…)- no sé, físicamente es… lindo, es alto, creo que 1.83, es castaño claro, su piel es blanca, tanto o más que la mía, a veces usa lentes, y sus ojos son verdes… se le ven muy bien. Y su personalidad… ¡me mata! Es amable con todos, no es presuntuoso, es un chico estudioso, como el "nerd" de la clase, solo que las chicas están siempre detrás de él, es sociable… pero a veces un poco tímido… es todo un misterio- no sé porque le conté todo eso, tal vez porque estaba emocionada por hablar de Etan.

-Bueno… veo que es un gran chico, y puede ser lindo… ¡pero no creo que sea más hermoso que yo!- exclama Jeff muy contento.

En ese momento pensé; _si claro Jeff, sigue soñando _para mí, nadie es más hermoso que Etan, Tal vez Ángel fue un gran chico en su momento, pero todo cambio, también en su momento. Hablamos por unas horas, sin sentido, Jeff me hacía preguntas, y yo se las respondía, era como un cuestionario, parecía que quería saber todo de mí, pero al responder una pregunta él siempre decía un "lo sabía" o tal vez un "eso aún lo recuerdo" Tsk, como si de verdad me conociera.

-bien, creo que puedo confiar un poco más en ti- dice soltando mis sogas.

Por un segundo me alegre, pero después el tomo unas esposas y me sujeto de nuevo a la silla.

-bueno, ahora podrás moverte un poco más, ha pasado una semana y has sido buena chica, creo que estarás feliz así- dicho eso camina a la puerta de salida-dejare cerrado aquí, quien sabe, si eres inteligente sabrás como salir- dice burlonamente mientras cierra la puerta.

Me quede sola de nuevo, esperando a que Jeff llegara. Hasta que caí dormida.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Desperté, había escuchado un par de ruidos, alguien había llegado, ¿acaso era Jeff?. Mire a la puerta, no estaba abierta, no era Jeff, era alguien mas, ¿un ladrón quizás? No, un ladrón no, ¿quién robaría aquí? Escuche los ruidos de nuevo, alguien se acercaba, alguien grande, ya que los pasos eran fuertes, pero también escuche otros más débiles, como los de una mujer con tacones, había dos personas aquí, ¿ahora en que Lio estaba metida?

Sentí unas fuertes manos tomarme de los hombros, entonces me giro un poco. Ese hombre… estaba lleno de cicatrices, su cabello era como un castaño, casi pelirrojo, sus ojos verdes, que sabía que había visto Antes. Ese hombre solo me miro, mientras me tomaba de los hombros, comencé a temer, hasta que escuche una voz familiar.

-déjala Liu, la estas asustando- esa voz era de… ¡Jane! ¡Mi prima Jane! ¿Cuento había pasado desde que la vi por última vez? ¡Jane que emoción!

-¿J-Jane?- pregunto nerviosa.

-soy yo pequeña, ¿ahora en que Lio te metiste?- Jane se acerca a mí con una llave y abre las esposa.

-¡Jane!- exclame rodeándola con mis brazos y abrazándola lo más fuerte que pude, sin mencionar que me salían algunas lágrimas-¡Jane! ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Tim… pues… me llamo, dijo que tenía la sospecha de que Jeff te tenía en una casa abandonada, así que vine… que mal que no está ese pedazo de imbécil-

-¿pedazo de imbécil? ¿A ti también te hiso algo?-

-si... a mí y a Liu, mi novio- dice Jane agachando su cabeza.

-Jane… ¿Qué te ha hecho?-

-nada. Mejor hablemos en un lugar más privado, se dónde podemos llevarte-

Jane me ayudo a levantarme, y camino fuera de la casa, Liu me tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Yo te guiare pequeña… valla… no has cambiado nada, aun eres tan hermosa- dice sonriendo.

Me sonroje un poco, pero luego pensé, "es el novio de Jane ¿Qué mierdas le pasa?" camine con ellos hasta la ciudad. Llegando ahí, llegamos a una casa cerca del cementerio, y entramos. Ahí me encontré con una sorpresa, sentado en el sofá, estaba el chico del cementerio, Walter.

-Jane, Liu, ¿esta es la chica? Creo que la vi antes…-

-sí, ella es mi prima Angélica, hace años que no la veo, espero que la recibas bien, estará aquí un par de horas- dice Jane tomando su máscara y retirándola un poco para beber agua.

Walter solo me mira por unos segundos, después retoma lo que hacía, ósea limpiar su oz, mientras bebe una soda fría.

-Angélica, ven conmigo- dice Jane caminando a una habitación.

La seguí, y entramos a una cocina, donde Jane comenzó a preparar un café.

-Y… Jane, ya puedes decirme… ¿Qué te hiso Jeff?- sé que no era el momento, pero debía saber.

-Bueno, esto no te gustara- dice dándole un sorbo a su café-El mato a mis padres, y a la familia de Liu- dice un poco enojada.

-¿la familia de Liu?- le pregunto.

-sí, Liu, tú ya lo conoces ¿no? Eras muy buena amiga de su hermano, pues Jeff… el… mato a su hermano, a sus padres, a todos, el arruino mi vida, la de Liu, y probablemente la tuya-

-¿la mía? ¿Pero por qué?- le pegunte sorprendida.

-mira, estoy siendo directa, y tal vez no te guste, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que él fue el causante de la muerte de tu madre y hermana-

-J-Jane… ¡eso no puede ser!- exclamo sorprendida.

-Dije que lo sospecho, la verdad yo tampoco lo creo, pero todo puede pasar, ¿no crees?-

Me sorprendí, Jane si estaba siendo directa, pero todo era como un revoltijo en mi estómago, todo estaba pasando tan rápido… no sabía en que creer, esa podría ser la razón por la cual Jeff me acosa, tal vez quiere acabar con lo que empezó. Escuche a Liu llamarme, ya era hora de irme.

-Angélica, linda, yo te llevare en mi auto a tu casa, así que despídete de Jane, sé que quieres hacerlo-

Le sonreí a Liu, y después corrí a darle un abrazo a Jane, mi prima favorita, casi mi hermana, tantos años sin verla, estaba emocionada. También me despedí de Walter, pero él fue más frio conmigo, solo dijo un "adiós" casi susurrando. Me fui con Liu, el me ayudo a subir a su auto, donde comenzamos a hablar.

-Valla, Angélica, no has cambiado nada, sé que ya te lo había dicho, pero no puedo creerlo, te conservaste hermosa- dice un poco pícaro.

-Bueno, gracias Liu, tú también estas genial, tus cicatrices te quedan geniales- le digo u poco burlona.

-¡Hay! No te burles de ellas, sé que me veo fatal, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?- dice riendo un poco.

-Así que Jane…- le pregunto sonriendo aun.

-si… pero la verdad, yo no estoy completamente convencido de ella- me dice agachando la cabeza.

-¿pero por qué? ¡Es la mejor chica que puedes encontrar! Te aseguro que no encontraras un partido mejor, ella es… ¡perfecta!- le digo sonriente y mordiéndome un poco el labio.

-he de confesarte algo… cuando niños, me tenías flechado a ti… y a veces creo que aún estoy flechado a ti, pero… Vamos Lindura, de seguro ya tienes a alguien para ti, pero eso sí, te aseguro que le seré fiel a Jane-

-Eso espero Liu...- fueron las últimas palabras que dije.

Al llegar a casa, el me acompaño a la puerta, y comenzó a tocar, y al instante, mi tía abrió. Mi tía al verme un poco sucia, y con algunos moretones y raspones, se llenó de alegría, sus ojos brillaron tanto, que se podría ver desde la luna, su felicidad era tanta que no espero ni un segundo para abrazarme.

-¡Linda donde estuviste! ¡Me tenías preocupada!- dice con algunas lágrimas en el rostro.

-tía… pues…- no sabía que decirle, ¿me creería todo ese cuento?

-tranquila señora, su sobrina solo se extravió en el bosque, la encontré, gracias a dios bien, ya sabes lo que dicen del bosque, hay monstruos y demonios ocultos en el- dice Liu sonriendo.

-Gr-gracias, muchas gracias querido, eres un gran chico- dice mi ti llorando aun-ne-necesitas algo, salvaste a mi niña, y te lo quiero recompensar-

-¡oh no señora! Yo no necesito nada, solo quiero que me permita verla de vez en cuando, para saber si está bien- dice Liu sonriente-pero por ahora es todo, tengo que volver a casa, me espera una gran mujer- dice guiñándome el ojo.

Mi tea le dio las gracias tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, después entramos a la casa, donde me encontré con una cálida bienvenida. Etan estaba ahí, en el sofá, ya se imaginaran la alegría que sentí, mi corazón se aceleró al verlo ahí. El me abrazo, y me beso en la mejilla, claro que me sonroje al instante, Etan… ¡pero que emoción es tenerlo aquí!

-¿nuestra cita el viernes sigue en pie?- me dice sonriendo.

-pe-pero, si fue el viernes pasado, ¿aun quieres ir conmigo?- le digo sonrojada y con una larga sonrisa.

-¡por supuesto! No me perdería una cita con una chica como tú-

-¿el viernes entonces?- le pregunte aun sonriendo

-el viernes será- dice tomando mi mano.

Esa noche dormí como un bebe, tranquila y serena, sin preocuparme por nada, estaba segura que ese hombre no entraría, me asegure de que ninguna puerta o ventana estuviese abierta, así que como dije estaba tranquila. Desperté en una mañana sin sorpresas, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba. Me di un buen baño caliente, ¿hace cuánto que no tomaba uno con tanta calma? No sé, estaba más tranquila, aun sabiendo que un psicópata me seguía. Salí del baño dispuesta a ponerme ropa limpia en mi habitación, y al terminar dicha tarea, me dispuse a abrir las cortinas para que entrase algunos rayos solares. Pero había algo horrendo en la ventana. La ventana tenia manchas de sangre, pero estas manchas tenían un mensaje; **"Nunca te dejare sola" **junto a estas palabras, había dibujado una cara feliz, pero con una boca un poco más larga de lo que debería ser. Me cubrí la boca con la mano y me salieron un par de lágrimas, sabía que esto no había acabado, aunque por un momento lo sentí así.

Después d ver esta imagen solo tome mi bolso y Salí a la calle, no quería ver esa imagen de nuevo, así que solo corrí a la escuela. Llegando ahí, Paulina me abrazo fuerte dándome una bienvenida, Tim hiso eso mismo, hasta que a Paulina se le borro la sonrisa al verme la cara.

-¿Angélica que te pasa? ¡Estas blanca como si hubieras visto un fantasma!- dice un poco preocupada.

-y-y-y-y-yo- dije intentando hablar con fuerza, pero después de decir esto me quede muda.

Tim miro a Pau, como si supieran algo de lo que hubiese pasado, entonces Paulina, me tomo de la mano y trato de calmarme.

-Angélica, quiero hablar contigo-

…

…

…

**1; ¡oh que lindo! Un hermoso reencuentro con su querida prima.**

**2; ¿Qué cosas no? ¡Liu está enamorado de ella! qué bueno que él no es un obstáculo, es más, puedo usarlo.**

**3; pobre Etan… no sabe por lo que paso su chica… no sabe que le esperara si se mete con Angélica…**

**4; ¿no es lindo el amor? ¡Jeff tan romántico! ¿Dejarle una nota escrita con sangre en la ventana? ¡Quien no quiere eso!**

**5; Paulina… no me interesa que tan demonio seas, nunca podrás descubrirme…**

* * *

**HOOLAAA! bueno volvi :3 bueno, para los que em dieron consejos gracias, si pondre asesinatos nwn pero primero va lo empalagoso C: le mando saluditos a alguien que me lo pidio *3* hailyne tejo Hoooolaaa! e.e estoy loca (?) bueno, aqui el capitulo 5, ojala les guste, subire el 6 despues, ahh si, y mi amiga P.Y.Z.K. ara un fanfic de Masky y Pau, no les interesaria leerlo? ella es la mujer que creo a Pau *3* y yo... bueno XD tambien are uno de Masky y Pau, pero hasta que acabe uno que hice que se llama Homicidal Love, ojala les gusten, sigan leyendo, pronto comprare a Jeff y se los dare (?)**

**los amo adios :3**


	6. Chapter 6

The owner of my memories

Capítulo 6

-Angélica, por favor dime, ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?- dice Paulina ayudándome a entrar en el salón

Me senté en mi asiento, no entendía porque estaba tan muda, porque estaba tan asustada, solo habían sido unas pocas manchas de sangre… pero si lo piensas bien, podría asustarte saber de quién son esas manchas. Y ese era el problema, había cometido un error al hablarle a Jeff sobre Etan ¿y si esa manchas…? ¡NO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Etan no pudo haber…! Haber muerto. Claro, aun no llegaba a clases, el salón era enorme, pero aun así no se veía por ningún rincón, eso me preocupaba. Comenzó la clase y aún no había rastros de él, comencé a pedirle a dios, "por favor dime que está vivo" yo había sido muy tonta… y si Etan moría, mi corazón se partiría en mil pedazos. Pasaron 30 min. De clase, y alguien entro. No era el, era su madre. Le dio un papel al maestro, se veía preocupada, en ese momento creí que algo estaba mal.

Paulina comenzó a notar mi preocupación de nuevo, haciéndome la misma pregunta, ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?, pero yo seguía sin tener respuesta. Mire a la madre de Etan, la miraba atentamente revisando todos sus movimientos, hasta que ella salió del salón. Después de salir de este, Etan entro con un cuaderno, pidió disculpas al maestro y se sentó en una silla. La sensación de alivio paso por mi cuerpo, Jeff no le había hecho nada, pero Etan… aún estaba en riesgo. Fue una clase tranquila, Paulina y yo reímos como siempre, los profesores nos llamaron la atención un par de veces, y Tim se burló un par de veces de nosotras, un día normal, hasta que entro alguien a la clase. Un chico nuevo, me supongo. Su rostro me era familiar, cabello castaño claro, piel clara, y con un físico grande, un chico que parecía ser del tipo deportivo, por la ropa que llevaba, entonces el maestro menciono su nombre.

-alumnos reciban a su nuevo compañero, Brian, él se ha mudado desde lejos, quiero que le muestren la dinámica y todo eso- dice el maestro sujetando su libro frente a su cara además mostrando su indiferencia común- señor Brian, puede sentarse en cualquier puesto libre-

Brian… ¡BRIAN!, o mejor dicho "el ex" de Nohemí. Mire a Nohemí, se veía asustada, casi como yo esta mañana, parecía que recién había visto un fantasma. Ella estaba justo frente a mí, así que le envié una tarjeta.

"¿estás bien Nohemí?"

Después de unos minutos, ella respondió.

"**¿pero que hace Brian aquí? No se suponía que saldría de nuestras vidas…"**

Y así Nohemí y yo nos enviamos el papel durante toda la clase.

"¿ya has olvidado a Brian cierto?"

"**si, supongo que sí"**

"¿Qué quieres decir con "supongo que sí"?" ella no respondió esa última pregunta.

Salimos al almuerzo, donde Tim fue a ver a su gran amigo Brian, claro, Paulina me obligo a ir a verlo también, y fue así como nos encontramos con él. Hablamos por un buen tiempo, reímos, y todas esas cosas, admito que me estaba divirtiendo, pero cada vez que veía a Nohemí en la otra mesa, me sentía culpable. ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí en vez de estar apoyando a Nohemí?

-y bien, Brian, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida compañero?- pregunta Tim dándole un sorbo a su soda.

-bueno, comencé a salir con Sara… creo que la quiero tanto como quise a Nohemí…- dice Brian agachando la cabeza.

-¿lo dices enserio Brian?- dice Tim casi, bebiéndose la soda rápido, casi a punto de escupirla como en las series de televisión.

-¡a quien engaño! Aún estoy enamorado de Nohemí, esa es la jodida realidad, ¿pero qué quieres que haga? No hice lo que tú, o lo que hiso Jeff, no pelee por ella, me rendí…- dice Brian un poco agitado.

-¿Jeff? ¿También conoces a ese tipo?- le pregunto algo sorprendida.

Tim se acerca al oído de Brian, entonces él se queda callado. Algo me estaban ocultando.

-sí, Jeff, un amigo mío, es de otra ciudad, hace años salía con una chica llamada Lily, y tuvieron problemas… pero no hiso lo que yo, el peleo por ella, no como yo- me aclara Brian

-oh, bueno…- le respondo mirando al suelo.

No recordaba mucho de la relación de la relación que tuvo con Nohemí, apenas podía recordar que tuvieron un problema, no recuerdo de qué se trataba, la poca memoria que tenía solo me alcanzaba a decir que su relación era problemática. El almuerzo se acabó, y horas después la escuela también. Paulina me invito a su cabaña en el bosque, (donde vive con Tim) claro que llame a mi tía y le pedí permiso, esta me lo dio solo porque estaría fuera, y quería que estuviese con alguien. Eso hice, fui a casa de Paulina, y comenzamos a pasar el rato. Jugamos por horas, hablamos de tonterías, y Pau y Tim se pusieron románticos un par de veces, hasta que alguien llamo a la puerta. Tim fue a abrir.

-¡Hola Eyeless, pasa!- dice Tim.

Mira al hombre que entro, su piel era gris, o algo así, portaba una máscara, con lágrimas saliendo de esta, parecía normal, o (si le quitamos ese color de piel) hasta que mira sus ojos… oh bueno, no tenía ojos, solo un par de cuecas de las cuales chorreaba un líquido negro. Ni Paulina ni Tim le temían, así que supuse que él era inofensivo.

-¡Eyeless! Quiero presentarte a mi amiga Angélica- dice Paulina sonriendo.

-h-h-h-hola – le digo nerviosa.

El estrecha mi mano y me sonríe, yo no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, díganme, ¿Cuándo tienen la oportunidad de ver a un hombre así? Es más, ¿cunado le hablan con tanta tranquilidad? Paulina y Tim ya están acostumbrados, pero…esto… digamos que es demasiado. Este hombre llevaba una rosa negra en su mano, la cual le entrego a Paulina con una sonrisa, Paulina se sonrojo un poco, y Tim, claro se sonrojo de los celos.

-em… Eyeless, eres muy lindo, pero creo que no es apropiado darle algo a Paulina así como así- dice Tim, y claro se notaban sus celos desde la luna.

-¡vamos Tim! Es solo un presente- dice Paulina riendo.

Este hombre se rio un poco, pero no hablo. Parecía ser que era mudo. Jugamos un buen rato, hasta que escuche a alguien llamar a la puerta, era una mujer, parecía ser atractiva, y venía a recoger al tal "Eyeless". Ella no entro, solo espero a Eyeless en la puerta, pero pude darle una pequeña mirada, pude notar unos ojos grandes, cabello negro, y un mecho color purpura. Sus ojos, no podía verlos, pero vi sus labios. Su sonrisa… ¡era igual a la de Jeff! ¡Dos como Jeff! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¿Y porque una mujer? Que… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Le dije a Paulina que me tenía que retirar, así que Salí por la puerta, mirando a dicha mujer, que parece que noto que yo la miraba extraño, así que no me prestó atención, pero era imposible que yo no sé la prestara a ella.

Así que Salí, corrí lo más rápido que pude, hasta que llegue a mi hogar. Tome la llave y abrí la puerta para disponerme a entrar, ya era suficiente de cosas como estas para una vida ¿no lo creen?, ¿Qué sigue ahora? No sé, ¿un tipo sin cara? ¿El fantasma de un niño? No se… como dije, Paulina ya sabe de estas cosas, yo no, hasta lo que se soy 100% normal. Camine a mi habitación, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparme por nada. Mire el techo de mi habitación, esperando a ver algo interesante, y esa maldita voz, volvió a decirme estupideces de nuevo.

**-¿aún no te has dado cuenta verdad pequeña?- me dice burlonamente.**

-¿de qué mierdas estás hablando ahora?- le digo harta de escucharlo todos los días.

**-alguien te siguió a casa- dice de una manera un poco burlona, y al instante me impresione.**

-¿de qué hablas? ¡Nadie me pudo haber seguido hasta aquí! ¿Crees que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta?- le digo aun enojada, pero un poco dudosa.

**-si no me crees es tu problema, pero te recomendaría mirar la ventana de abajo… parece que la has dejado abierta-**

Al momento de que dijo eso me dio un escalofrió y me levante de golpe de mi cama, comenzando a correr hasta las escaleras, donde me detuve a ratificar un poco. Si enserio la había dejado abierta… ese tal Jeff… ¿y qué tal si entro a mi casa? ¿Qué tal si aún me está buscando? Ese último mensaje que me había dejado en mi ventana "nunca te dejare sola"…. Mierda, como no lo había pensado, él no me dejara hasta que consiga lo que quiere, y no sé qué es lo que quiere.

**-¿podrías dejar de pensar en si bajar o no? Mejor baja, estoy seguro de que él no te hará daño… aun- me dice esa voz un poco molesta.**

-¿y tú como sabes que pienso eso?- le digo un poco enojada.

**-¿estoy en tu cabeza recuerdas? Creí que serias aunque sea un poco inteligente para deducir eso, así que ¿podrías bajar ya cariño? No quiero seguir aquí parado-**

En ese momento apreté los puños y me enoje un poco, maldita voz, como la odio. Baje conteniendo mi miedo, pensando en que tal vez él estaba ahí, y al verlo… no sé, no sé qué aria, tal vez el trataría de secuestrarme de nuevo. Llegue al lugar, no había nada. No se imaginan el alivio que sentí al ver eso, estaba sola en casa, como comúnmente estaba. Di un suspiro de alivio y me di la vuelta, encontrándome con un par de manos, que me tomaron del abdomen y me acercaron a un hombre. Al principio me asuste, pero entonces vi que era Etan.

-E-Etan… ¿Qué haces aquí?- le digo levemente sonrojada.

-dejaste la puerta abierta, y creí que algo te había pasado, así que entre a verte, ¿me preocupas mucho sabes?- me dice con esa típica sonrisa que Lleva todos los días, una sonrisa que simplemente me mata.

-G-Gracias por preocuparte, n-no es necesario- le digo volteando a otro lado, y con la cara roja de la emoción.

-vamos Lindura, no seas tan modesta, mejor ven, vamos a la sala- dice tomando mi mano y sonriendo un poco más.

Me senté con él, a su lado, aun algo sonrojada y sin volverlo a mirar para que no notara mi rostro.

-iré por un poco de café si no te molesta- le dije agitando a punto de ponerme de pie.

-¡espera!- me dijo tomando mi brazo y acomodándome en su pecho-quédate un poco más conmigo, no es necesario que te vallas, no es… no es necesario que te me ofrezcas nada… solo quiero estar a tu lado- dijo de una manera muy… ¡romántica! Con una sonrisa, además de que él estaba sonrojado, tanto como yo.

-shhh… tu solo duerme en mi pecho un poco- me dijo acariciando mi cabello, descubriendo levemente la cicatriz en mi frente.

Me quede ahí, y cerré lentamente los ojos, mientas el cantaba "The finish Line" de Train, una de sus canciones favoritas. Estaba tan contenta, no me podía imaginar momento más feliz, nunca me había sentido tan bien, tan feliz y segura en mi vida. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida en su pecho, pero entonces vi a la ventana levemente, una presencia nos observaba desde ahí. Jeff, parado en la ventana, con el cuchillo en la mano derecha, y la izquierda la usaba para escribir en la ventana con la sangre que aun goteaba de él, de alguna de sus víctimas. Me sorprendí tanto que me puse de pie, echando ese momento a la basura.

-¿pero qué sucede Angélica? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?- me dice Etan agachando su cabeza un poco triste.

-no Etan…- le respondí también algo triste- pero es que tengo miedo…- le dije con algunas lágrimas saliendo de mí.

-¿miedo de que?- pregunta poniéndose de pie, y sujetándome los hombros-¿a qué le tienes miedo? ¿a mí?- me dice habiendo que lo mire a los ojos.

Me salieron un par de lágrimas más, a él no le temía, al que le temía era a Jeff, pero eso no se lo podía decir.

-le tengo miedo a… a todo… nunca eh vivido un amor, lindo, ni siquiera con Ángel, siempre termino infeliz, y no quiero eso- le dije con algunas lágrimas y sujetando mi propio rostro.

-tranquila…- dice sujetando mi cara y limpiado mis lágrimas-yo te amo- a instante el sujeto mi rostro y sus labios tocaron los míos, dándome un beso sorpresivo.

Deje de llorar y cerré mis ojos disfrutando el momento, esperando que nunca cavara, sonriendo levemente a esa acción. Pero el momento se acabó, al escuchar que alguien se estacionaba en la casa, mi tía había llegado. Su rostro se quedó frente al mío, con nuestras frentes tocándose y nuestras sonrisas demostrando nuestros sentimientos, pero al escuchar que mi tía abría la puerta, nos separamos y él se despidió. Etan saludo a mi tía, esta se puso feliz al verlo, ella creía que era gran chico, y todo el tiempo me repetía la frase "¿y cuándo será tu novio?" para mi suerte, ella no sabía nada de lo que había pasado hoy. Salí al lado de Etan, acompañándolo una cuadra antes de dejarlo caminar a su casa. Comencé a caminar de regreso a mi casa, pero esta vez, me topé con algo con lo que no quería toparme.

-Hola Linda, ¿acaso no recibiste mi mensaje?-dice Jeff con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la sonrisa algo picara (no sé cómo pude saber eso, si siempre está igual)

-¿q-q-que es lo que q-q-q-quieres?- le digo tratando de ocultar mi miedo.

-nada lindura, solo quiero acompañarte, veras, mientras el este contigo, estaré mas cerca ¿comprendes?-

El intento tomar mi brazo, pero al instante yo me aleje comencé a correr a casa. Al cerrar la puerta, mire a la calle, es seguía ahí, y no sé por cuánto tiempo más estuvo ahí, pero las siguientes dos horas de esa noche las gaste en mirarlo desde mi habitación hasta caer dormida.

* * *

**Holaaa :3 Bueno, primero, parece que a Mizz csat no le callo bien Etan XD ewe y no le caera bien en el proxmo capitulo C: porqe?! lean :T Okay no ;-; dejo rapido esto porque soy pobre (?) ademas... no se C: bueno, el proximo tendra una parte extraña, la contara la voz de Ange, y habra aseisnatos (?) no creo que les guste :3 pero Buehhh...**

**aqui esta :3 portense bien coman frutas y verduras**


	7. Chapter 7

The owner of my memories

Capítulo 7

Esa mañana tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que no seso en todo el día, en las horas de clase, en el almuerzo, aun cuando llegue a casa para relajarme, ese dolor no cesaba. Al principio creía que era por el susto horrendo que me había dado ese idiota de Jeff, pero al llegar a casa, descubrí que comenzaba a tener algo de fiebre. Esa noche era de jueves, era conveniente que yo me recuperara para mañana, al fin saldría con Etan. Bueno, esa noche, la pase desesperada, casi no pude dormir, solo pensaba en recuperarme para ir con Etan al día siguiente.

Jeff POV.

Apenas recuerdo esa noche de jueves, una cálida cama, un par de cervezas y tres cadáveres frente a mí. Me sentía como un dios, además de que anoche pude ver a la chica más hermosa en este universo. Angélica paso por el bosque varias veces, quien sabe por que, pero como veces anteriores, se veía ida, y apenas pude verla, no logre cruzar ninguna palabra con ella.

Bueno, a lo que iba, me sentía un dios. Después de esa noche tan alocada que tuve, decidí salir a dar un paseo. Salí de mi cabaña, y una sorpresa me esperaba afuera. Nina y Jack, una pareja muy peculiar.

-¡hay Nina! ¡Jack! ¿No creen que andar de románticos frente a mi puerta es de mala educación?- les dije un poco burlón.

-¡y crees que es muy educado secuestrar a una señorita Jeffrey!- dice Nina burlándose de mí.

-¿Y tú como mierdas saber eso Nina? ¿Acaso me estas espiando?- le pregunto algo extrañado.

-¡eres mi maestro! Además, la perra de Jane paso por aquí, la vi entrando a tu casa, y quise atacar, pero desde la ventana logre observar que fue a sacar a una señorita, así que decidí guardarme las ganas, ¿y que explicación tienes ante eso Jeff?- dice Nina cruzando los brazos.

-¡Nina! ¿Por qué no la detuviste? Ahora sé cómo es que ella escapo… esta vez Jane perderá su cabeza…-

-¡Hay tranquilo! ¡Primero tienes que explicarme todo querido Maestro!- dice Nina con los brazos cruzados.

-Nina… mejor vete a ver qué haces con tu novio Jack bajo un árbol- le dije un poco enojado.

Jack trato de reprocharme eso que le había dicho, pero ya que esta mudo solo se dio la vuelta y cruzo los brazos.

-¡J-Jeff! Eso es… es muy incómodo- dice Nina tomando la mano de Jack y caminando lejos de ahí

Me reí un poco, ver a Nina completamente sonrojada y nerviosa en frente de Jack… no sé, es gracioso. Lo malo de esta "tierna" pareja, es que no parece gustarle a Jack. Siempre que esta con Nina (que son más o menos todos los días) esta aburrido, cansado, harto de escucharla, de estar con ella, pero además de ser mudo, su corazón putrefacto y negro, aun late un poco, creo que es el único órgano que le funciona, y que no quiere comer, Jack aún tiene sentimientos, o eso creo, y no quiere herir a Nina. Bueno, al caso, después de esa escenita, camine a la ciudad, al mismo lugar que siempre, un baldío vecindario, donde no hay Ley, siempre que voy ahí estoy seguro, ya que por esa zona casi no hay policías, además de que todos son diferentes al igual que yo.

~Horas después~

Anochecía, ya casi era la hora de comenzar mi trabajo. Me metí a un bar antes de hacer lo de todas las noche. Ahí, habían un montón de tipos sentados en una mesa, así que me senté en la mesa de al lado. Tan solo después de ponerme cómodo ahí, uno de esos tipos se me acerco, un tipo alto y musculoso, la verdad un tipo muy grande, lleno de tatuajes, y vestido como un motociclista, se veía ridículo.

-oye niño, ¿Qué acaso no sabes que esta mesa es mía?- me dice con una mirada amenazante.

-Bueno, quiero que sepas dos cosas- le digo poniéndome de pie y acercándome retadoramente- esta mesa es mía ahora, y no soy ningún niño, tengo 19-

-¿quieres que resolvamos esto afuera niño de 19?- dice tomándome del pecho y levantándome levemente del suelo.

-con gusto- le dije alargando mi sonrisa algo restante-esto será divertido-

El tipo me dejo en el suelo, y comenzó a caminar a la salida. Yo le seguí el paso, lo primero que pensé al verlo salir fue "esto será divertido, comenzare mi trabajo temprano, y me sobrara tiempo para ir a visitar a Angélica". Salimos, el me reto a pelear, yo sonreí de nuevo y acepte, aunque creo que ya lo había hecho dentro del bar. Comenzó dicha pelea, el comenzó tratando de golpearme en la cabeza, pero al ser un poco más ágil que el esquive el golpe y le di con mi brazo izquierdo en la cara, este al instante se defendió y lo tomo, con la intención de romperme la muñeca, pero de mi bolsillo saque el cuchillo, y con la mano que me sobra lo apuñale en el brazo, haciendo que este me soltara. Al comenzar a retorcerse de dolor, e intentar cubrirse la herida, aproveche y le di con el cuchillo en la cabeza, dejándolo en el suelo, así que continúe, lo apuñale en el pecho, el trataba de defenderse, pero el dolor lo detenía, tenía dos opciones defenderse de mis golpes, o cubrirse las heridas para evitar dolor, de cualquier forma e iba a morir. Seguí apuñalando, me comencé a divertir, reí como todo un desquiciado y comencé a abrir su pecho con el cuchillo. Seguí, apuñale e hice una abertura desde su pecho, hasta su ombligo, cuando este recién yacía muerto. Me limpie la sangre de la cara, pero aún quedaba en mis manos, así que me acerque a él, y justo a su lado escribí

"**VE A DORMIR"**

Después, solo tome a mi querido cuchillo y salí dejándolo en el piso. Me dispuse a ir a casa de Angélica.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Al llegar a esta casa, subí por la ventana, pero note que estaba cerrada, así que decidí escuchar por la puerta trasera. Había una mujer mayor de 40 años hablando por el teléfono, la mujer hablaba con el hermano de Angélica, Marco (del cual no tuve aprobación nunca) hablaban sobre el tal Etan…

-¡si Marco! Etan es un gran chico, es tan lindo con ella, recién se la ha llevado a cenar a un restaurant cerca del parque… ¡si hubieras visto su cara de alegría!- dice esa mujer sonriendo y muy emocionada.

Así que ahí estaba… sabia a donde ir. Escuche un poco más antes de irme.

-Sí, se nota que es un gran chico, procura decirle a mi hermana que me lo presente, no quiero que sea otro idiota, como Ángel-

-¡Hay Marco! No es un tipo malo, es un chico lindo y atento, sería un buen marido… ella debe de estar feliz-

-¡Hey tía! No comiences a pensar en eso, mi hermana es aún muy chica para esas cosas…-

Después de escuchar eso, ya no pude escuchar más, maldito Etan… ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan perfecto para todos? Digo, yo soy perfecto, mi cara es perfecta, me gusta lo que soy, ¿Por qué mierdas a los demás no?

Eso me hiso enfadar más, así que me fui a buscar a Angélica en el parque. Al llegar, la vi salir del restaurant con el tal Etan, nada malo… hasta que este le robo un beso a Angélica en los labios. ¡Te maldigo Etan! Estas arruinando mis planes… ¿Cómo ella puede preferirlo? Yo soy mejor… estoy seguro de que el no ganara esta… ¡es a mí a quien debe amar!. Estalle de la rabia, así que los seguí. Etan dejo a Angélica en su casa, y después se fue a su hogar. Yo lo seguí, justo cuando el asaba por el parque decidí detenerlo, darle una advertencia… tal vez con eso sería suficiente.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, esperando a que el pasara, y justo cuando eso paso, lo tome del brazo y lo arreste a mí.

-Hola… Etan- le dije amenazándolo con mi cuchillo.

-Oh valla… lo que me faltaba…- dice algo enojado.

-¿así que tú eres el novio de Angélica? Bien, bien… parece que debo encargarme de ti- le digo apretando el cuchillo en su estómago, con ansias de apuñalarlo, pero frenándome un poco.

-Sabía que este día llegaría… el ex novio celoso volvió, mira querido Jeff, ya me hablaron de ti… te digo, no me interesa lo que me agás, yo protegeré a Angélica- me dice algo burlón.

Me espante un poco. ¿Por qué el me conocía? No me lo esperaba…

-¿Cómo mierdas sabes de mi Etan?- le pregunto sujetándolo del pecho.

-eres el gran asesino Jeffrey Woods, mi padre ha estado investigando sobre ti durante años, y un buen amigo me advirtió de que aparecerías para quitarme a Angélica. Pero te lo diré directo, ¡YO NO LA DEJARE IDIOTA!- me dice soltándose y burlándose un poco de mí.

-está bien… eso es un reto… iré por ti Etan… pero primero te voy a hacer sufrir tanto, que desearas nunca haber conocido a Angélica…- le digo dándome la vuelta a punto de caminar.

-es un reto Jeffrey, pero te digo, si ella termina por escogerme sobre todo… te iras de aquí, y no irte de salir de la ciudad, quiero verte enterrado, muerto, quiero mirarte en una tumba a punto de ser enterrado con tu putrefacto y horrible rostro, quiero que sostengas tu corazón negro en tu mano, y quiero escribir en tu tumba tu pequeña frase… ve a dormir. O si no, le hablare de ti a mi padre… y como sea él y sus colegas te arrestaran, no creo que puedas con tantos… ¿entendido?- me dice de manera retadora.

-¿y que pasara si ella me escoge a mí?- le pregunto algo enojado.

-bueno… yo no diré nada, y no solo eso, me alejare de sus vidas, no volveré a tocar a Angélica, y es más, dejare que me mates Jeff, y despues puedes hacer lo que quieras con mi cadáver, mutilarlo, tirarlo a un rio, lo que quieras…- dice Etan acercándome su mano.

-es un trato Etan- le digo estrechándola.

Después de la discusión, me di la vuelta y me largue de ahí. Que estúpido es Etan, ¿apostar su propia vida? Enserio esta confiado… pero cuando ella me escoja, veremos quien reirá al último.

Devoratins POV.

Angélica durmió como una bebe. Pero a era hora de salir a jugar. Hice lo de todas las noches, tome su cuerpo y la use para jugar con mis amigos. Salí a la casa de una chica de su escuela. Jugué con ella un rato, ahora ella es otra más… ¿quieren saber que le hice? ¡Genial! Están interesados en jugar mi juego ¿cierto? Bueno, se los diré. Al llegar a casa de esa chica, tome el hacha que estaba en patio trasero, y subí a su habitación. Estoy en el cuerpo de una mujer, así que nadie sospecharía de mí, ¿ahora entienden porque el cuerpo de Angélica? ¡Bien continuemos! Al ver a la chica dormir, la desperté, y esta me vio, pero no podía reconocerme, nadie lo hace. Le sonreí, ella también me sonrió, por un segundo ella se sintió a salvo, hasta que con el hacha le corte el brazo con un movimiento repentino. Ella trato de gritar de dolor, pero se dio cuenta de que había perdido la voz, así que seguí, volví a subir el hacha y corte el otro. ¡Esto se estaba volviendo divertido! ¿No creen? Angélica es la mujer perfecta, ella me ayuda a matarlas… ¡pero no lo sabe! Sonreí aún más, ella ya estaba pidiendo piedad, sin sus brazos no le quedaba casi nada con que defenderse. Así que la tome del cabello y termine mi trabajo, le corte su cabeza con el hacha. Después, tome el hilo que siempre guardo en el bolsillo de Angélica, y comencé a tejer sus miembros. Después, salí del cuerpo de Angélica por unos segundos, y me comí el alma delirante de esa chica. Al acabar esto, hice que su cuerpo se levantara, le puse un vestido negro con su nombre, y una máscara blanca sin sonrisa, para yo quedarme con su sonrisa. Mi sonrisa me llega literalmente a las orejas, y con forme mato a alguien crece un poco más. Ya me había divertido lo suficiente, así que envié a la chica a donde guardo mi grupo de sirvientes. Eso nadie lo puede saber… después decidí ir a hacer el trabajo duro, volví al cuerpo de Angélica y me dirigí al bosque.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Al llegar ahí, mire a un chico sentado bajo un árbol. El querido Jeff, pobre Angélica… no sabe qué cosas are con ella de ahora en adelante.

…

…

…

**PLAN PARA DESTRUIR A JEFF.**

**1; Tomar el cuerpo de Angélica por las noche, para seducir a Jeff, hasta que quede enamorado perdidamente de ella de nuevo. Por los días ella estará con Etan.**

**2; obligar a Jeff a protegerla de todo, y convencerlo de que ella lo ama. Ella amara a Etan durante el día.**

**3; Destruir los sentimientos de Jeff cuando Etan y Angélica estén juntos. Justo un día especifico, que aún no tengo fechado.**

**4; aprovechar el dolor y el amor de Jeff a Angélica, matarlo cuando el más dolido, pero enamorado este.**

**5; terminar mi trabajo y cumplir mi promesa con el Señor Slenderman…**

* * *

**dios esto se esta poniendo feo... ewe pobre Angelica, pobre Jeff y pobre Etan ._. no me imagino que le pasara... o si XD jeje, bueno, ustedes saben, :3 creen que Etan ganara?! creen que Jeff terminara estando con Angelica?! creen que la voz de la cabeza de Angelica es una puta?! creen que... no se ._. si les gusta dejen review :3 ahora me tarde en actualizar porque no tengo internet n-n bueno, leean o no lean los amo :3**


	8. Chapter 8

The Owner of my memories

Capítulo 8

Devorantis POV.

Me adentre en el bosque, y encontré a Jeff. Trate de hacerme la bonita, claro estaba en el cuerpo de Angélica, se veía tierna e inocente, y estaba cubierta de sangre. Eso servirá, convencería a Jeff de que ella había sufrido un accidente. Camine con una cara asustada, haciendo parecer que había estado en una pelea, fingiendo las lágrimas y caminando a donde se encontraba Jeff. El al verme se sorprendió, se puso de pie y camino a mirarme más de cerca.

-¿Angélica? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- me pregunta sujetándome de ambos hombros.

-J-Jeff…- le respondo abrazándolo por el pecho-Te-Te-Tenía miedo…-le respondo y añado el toque de asustada.

-pero… ¿Qué te ah pasado?- me pregunta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

-Me-Me a-a-atacaron… y -yo…- le dije con lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Qué ha pasado, dímelo?- me dice abrazándome aún más fuerte.

-yo tuve que… que… yo tuve que l-lastimarlos… ellos casi me matan… estuvieron a punto de tocarme… ¡Te necesito Jeff! ¡te necesito, siempre te eh necesitado!- le dije comenzando a soltar miles de lagrimas

Jeff me abraza fuerte, y note que estaba nervioso, pero poco a poco se desvanecía esa emoción, eso comprueba que se creyó todo el cuento. Tenía el hacha aun, tenía ganas de matarlo… pero un trato es un trato, no lo mataría hasta que cumpliera mi promesa.

-J-J-j-Jeff… perdóname por haberte… por haberte hecho sentir como… como un estúpido, nunca creí que tú en realidad fueras…- dije volviendo a llorar.

-tranquila… te perdonare eso… pero dime, ¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo? ¿Por qué me recuerdas?- me pregunto un poco asustado.

-y-y-yo t-t-tuve que… que hacerle daño a otras personas, y recordé… como tú le hacías daño a muchas personas… recordé como mataste a mi madre… a mi hermana… todo, lo eh olvidado en varias ocasiones pero esta vez es diferente….-

-¿diferente? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-que… esta vez, no tarde en recordarlo, antes tuviste que hacer miles de cosas… Jeff… promete que no me volverás a dejar- le dije con lágrimas en el inocente rostro de Angélica.

No sé cuánto tiempo lo abrase, pero admito que fue horrible. No saben cuánto odio le tengo a Jeff, mucho más odio del que le tiene Angélica, aunque la pobrecita no lo odia, en verdad ella le tiene un inmenso cariño, pero prefiere mantenerlo dentro, les aseguro que cuando mate a Jeff ella llorara como una bebe. Después de pasar horas de sufrimiento en los brazos de Jeff, decidí irme a casa y hacer como que nada hubiese pasado. Me recosté en la cama y solo espere hasta que Angélica despertara.

End Devorantis POV.

Esa mañana tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y me sentía terrible, como si no hubiese descansado, sin mencionar que esa maldita voz se puso a decirme cosas estúpidas toda la mañana. Para mi suerte, era sábado, y aun tenía los hermosos recuerdos de mi cita con Etan. Camine a la cocina soltando algunos bostezos en el camino, hasta que llegue y me encontré con una extraña sorpresa.

-¡valla hasta que despiertas! Que sea sábado no te da derecho a levantarte a esta hora- me dice Paulina mientras prepara algo en el sartén.

-¿y tú que haces aquí querida Paulina?- le dije riéndome un poco.

-¿Qué no te has enterado? Tu tía tiene asuntos con uno de sus hijos, anoche le llego el mensaje y nos pidió a mí y a Marco cuidarte por un tiempo, aunque la verdad no sé cuánto- me dice Paulina sentándose en la mesa.

-¿problemas? ¿Qué ha pasado Pau?-

-Hum… tu primo Roger, fue arrestado y ella tiene que estar en el juicio, además se quedara un poco más cuidando a los hijos de tu primo, y creo que le llevara un tiempo en eso…-

-pobre… quien sabe en qué Lio se ha metido ahora este chico- le dije agachando la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

-¡pero animo! Eso significa que estaré aquí casi todos los días, menos los días en los que salga con Masky- me Dice Pau con una sonrisa larga y sirviendo el desayuno.

Comimos juntas, y después salimos a la calle un rato. Digamos que pasaron horas, entes de llegar a un café cercano a la casa de un buen amigo, entonces nos sentamos en una mesa.

-¿Qué desean tomar señoritas?- nos pregunta la mesa del café.

-solo una dona y un café por favor- dice Paulina.

-lo mismo para mí- le digo rápidamente.

La señorita salió en camino por nuestros cafés y nos quedamos sentadas hablando. Justo al momento en que la mujer volvió con nuestras ordenes, alguien entro, un tipo usando una gorra gris, una sudadera que le cubría el cuello y unos guantes negros, se vestía un poco raro, recién empezaba el otoño y no hacia tanto frio que digamos. El tipo se sentó en nuestra mesa.

-¿disculpe puedo ayudarle?- le pregunte extrañada.

-sí, quiero beber un café con mis dos buenas amigas- dice el tipo sacándose la sudadera.

-¡Caxxis!- exclama Paulina- ¡joder zombi! ¡Ahora pareces más vagabundo que zombi!- añade Paulina un poco burlona.

-ha, ha que graciosa, pero para tu información, los vagabundos zombis somos sexys- dice Caxxis agitando su cabello un poco.

-si claro, sexy los tipos con Mascara- dice Paulina dándole un sorbo a su café.

-bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿han visto las noticias últimamente?- dice Caxxis casi susurrando.

-¿y yo para que quiero ver toda esa basura?- dice Paulina tomando otro sorbo al café.

-es que anoche, alguien ataco a un tipo cerca de un bar, y justo a su lado escribió con sangre la frase **"ve a dormir" **¿curiosa frase no creen?**- **Dice Caxxis con una sonrisa de lado, representando la emoción que eso le causaba.

-¿ve a dormir? ¡qué cosa más estúpida!- dice Paulina riendo.

Al escuchar esa frase "ve a dormir" me llegaron miles de recuerdos a la mente, tantos que sentía que la cabeza me estallaba, comenzó a dolerme fuerte, tanto que tuve que ir al baño para que nadie lo notara. Estando ahí, el dolor continuo, yo trate de detenerlo, sujetaba mi cabeza con gran fuerza, hasta que por un segundo todo se puso en blanco y el dolor seso.

**-¿estás bien pequeña?- **me pregunta esa voz un poco burlona.

-cállate ya, no estoy de humos para oírte- le dije aun sujetando mi cabeza.

-**¡valla! Parece que no te gusto mi pequeña lluvia de recuerdos ¿eh? Quería que recordaras un par de cosas solamente- me dice con una risa un poco malévola.**

**-**¡fuiste tú! Ya déjame en paz, es suficiente de tus bromas- le dije saliendo del baño y caminando a mí mesa nuevamente.

Camine y vi a Paulina un poco preocupada, así que tomo la decisión de salir de regresar a casa, creo que era mejor que descansara. Al llegar a casa, alguien esperaba ahí, bueno, no solo una persona, dos, mi querido hermano Marco, y junto a él, el amor de mi vida Etan.

Digamos que… fue un poco incómodo ver a mi hermano hablando con Etan, Marco es del tipo sobreprotector, la verdad, no sé qué cosas pudo decirle a Etan.

-¡Ange, Pau! Pasen, estaba hablando con Etan…- me dice Marco con una sonrisa completamente fingida.

-Oh, rayos, supongo que de algo vergonzoso, ¿no es así?- le dije con una mano en la frente.

-¡haha! ¡Por supuesto que No linda!- interviene Etan sonriendo de oreja a oreja- solo que como cualquier novio, quiero llevarme bien con tu hermano, bueno, o al menos eso es lo que espero-

-¿llevarte bien conmigo Etan? ¡Vamos! Para eso falta demasiado tiempo- dice Marco un poco enojado y de brazos cruzados.

-vamos Marco, déjalos salir por la paz, prefiero verla con Etan que con Je….- Paulina se detiene junto ates de pronunciar la última frase.

Todos callaron. Ahora sí que no entendí, ¿hablaban de Jeff? ¿o tal vez de Ángel? aun cuando Paulina se detuvo antes de acabar, sus palabras resultaron muy incomodas para el grupo.

-Angélica, Linda, quiero hablar contigo- me dice Etan sosteniendo mi Mano.

-está bien, Etan- le dije sonriendo y levemente sonrojada.

Etan me llevo hasta el pasillo y tomo mi mano, sudaba un poco y se notaba preocupado.

-Ange, ayer… yo… me encontré con Jeff…- dice mostrando un poco de nerviosismo.

-¿y dime? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha dicho algo?- le digo comenzando a preocuparme.

-si… el trato de convencerme que te dejara, me amenazo y quiso apostarme a que tú lo elegías a él, pero yo no acepte, tú no eres un juguete, y simplemente te amo, y lo sabes, quiero protégete, y voy a buscar la manera de mantenerte lejos de él, tengo miedo a que te haga daño- me dice con un par de lágrimas y apretando mi mano fuerte.

-Etan- le dije acercándome lentamente a sus labios-muchas gracias, yo también te amo- le dije besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Bese a Etan, como era de esperarse, el sujeto suavemente mi cintura, acercándome a su cálido cuerpo, mientras yo ponía mis manos en su pecho y disfrutaba del momento, Etan me apretó un poco más, y comencé a sentirlo tan cerca de mí, mis emociones salaban en mi cabeza, y la chispa y la conexión que sentía al estar tan cerca de el… era algo mágico. Terminamos con lo nuestro, aunque seguimos frente a frente, con nuestras narices tacándose suavemente, mientras el susurraba un par de frases, como "te amo" o "te quiero" y alunas más que no podía entender, pro que simplemente, eran perfectas. No se imaginan que sentía, mi corazón latía tan rápido, desde que conocí a Etan, sentí que él era el indicado para mí, digamos que no sueño con una boda espectacular con él, es mas solo tengo 18 ¿Quién piensa en una gran boda a los 18? Bueno, creo que ya me estoy saliendo del tema, así que mejor retomo; era mágico.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_.

Después de ciertos acontecimientos que no pienso contarles, Etan se fue de mi casa, y Marco s preparo para dormir en su habitación. Paulina y yo estábamos en la mía, haciendo una especie de fiesta nocturna, para recordar los viejos tiempos, veíamos álbumes de fotos, y comíamos comida chatarra, lo que cualquier adolecente en una fiesta nocturna aria.

-¡Hey mira esta foto!- dice Paulina apuntando a una imagen en la que podía ver 3 personas, entre ellas, estaba yo.-ese de ahí es Liu, y ese es su hermano lo recuerdas?-

-sí, los puedo recordar muy bien…- dije con una leve sonrisa.

-¡aun los recuerdo! ¡Eran tus mejores amigos! En especial del tal Jeffrey, aún recuerdo lo enamorada que estabas de el… creo que estabas aún más enamorada de él que de Etan-

-No… pude haber estado obsesionada con él, pero fue el primer amor… y siendo sincera, ya no quiero estar aferrada a el pasado, siento que algo me detiene, que tal vez por eso no puedo recordar, porque ese algo no quiere que lo haga, quiere que yo tenga un nuevo destino, en el que no esté nada… como Jeffrey….- dije caminando lentamente a la ventana, abriendo la ventana, dejando los rayos blancos de la Luna entrar.

Mire le luna, deje que el frio aire de la noche acariciara suavemente mi rostro, me sentía libre, tanto como un pez en el agua, o como un ave en el cielo.

-¿Angélica ya viste eso?- dice Paulina apuntando a una cajita en la parte delantera de la ventana.

-¿pero qué es esto?- pregunte tomando la caja en mis manos.

La cajita era bonita, tengo que admitirlo, una caja color azul, con ciertos detalles negros, tales como flores, aves, y figuras irregulares, además de el moño color negro que la rodeaba, admito que al principio pensé en Etan, pero al voltear la caja, tenía escrito un nombre.

-Jeff The Killer- susurre mirando la caja atentamente.

-¿Por qué no la abres?- dice Paulina sonriendo.

Tome el moño de la caja, y lo tire suavemente, y después comencé a abrir tranquilamente dicha caja, entonces mire en su interior, había una pequeña cajita de música, lo típico para impresionar una chica, pero junto a esta, había una rosa negra. Tome dicha rosa en mis manos y la puse en mi nariz, pretendiendo oler su aroma, pero solo olía muerte en ella. Tome la cajita y la abrí, dejando salir una pequeña melodía hipnotizaste, una canción muy vieja, no sé exactamente cuál era, pero la había escuchado en alguna parte antes. Sentí un aire cálido pasar por mi rostro y un pequeño calor en el corazón, era una sorpresa que no me esperaba.

-Gracias, Jeff The killer- le dije al viento soltando una lagrima de alegría.

-Parece que ese tal Jeff no es tan malo, creo que deberías de prestarle un poco más de atención- dice Paulina sonriendo pícaramente.

-si, tal vez- pronuncie esas últimas palabras antes de cerrar la ventana y entrar de nuevo a la habitación

* * *

**Hola ._./ soy azumi dazai transmitiendo desde, ya le regresaron su compu :3 buehhh, si se dieron cuenta, Etan tiene un lado malo, parece que quiere cnvencer a Ange de cosas que no son... y Jeff, que romantico :3 cosaaa waaa, bueno... mi amiga P.Y.Z.K. en fanfiction :3 esta haciendo una historia de Pau y Masky muy buena, ademas de una de Slender, se las recomiendo, y tambien dos chicas que leen el fanfic y les agadesco dijeron que desean hacer historias, asi que... cuando las hagan las recomendare /._./ bueno ya XD ojala les guste, y... no se :3 adios**


	9. Chapter 9

The Owner of my memories

Capitulo 9

-Angélica, llevas horas mirando esa caja, ya muévete de esa ventana y vete a dormir- me dice Paulina un poco somnolienta, ya que se suponía que ella estaba dormida.

-lo-lo lamento Pau, regresare a la cama, pero… es que no puedo comprender…. ¿estará obsesionado conmigo? ¿o de verdad sentirá amor?- le dije con los ojos mirando al suelo, y con un tono de voz depresivo.

-el, solo está obsesionado, está loco, ¡sé que dije! Sé que dije que tal vez no sería mal tipo, pero ya lo pensé mejor, y no quiero ver a mi mejor amiga con ese monstruo- dice Paulina mirándome fijamente con una mirada penetrante y fría.

-es-está bien, de-dejare de pensar en ello- le dije caminando con pasos firmes a mi cama.

No pude dormir esa noche, pensaba en Jeff, me estaba sembrando dudas, así que decidí acudir a un lugar o mejor dicho a una persona, para aclarar algunas; Liu.

Esa mañana me decidí llamar al cementerio, con suerte me dirían algo sobre las personas que Vivian justo al lado. Toque mi corazón, y pensé dos veces, Liu… tal vez yo no quería saber esto, tal vez yo no quería averiguar algo tan grande como esto, tal vez la respuesta no me gustara. Pero Comencé a marcar, pero justo a la mitad del numero algo paso. Alguien llamo a mi número, era un teléfono desconocido, y que más me quedaba que contestar.

-¿hola?- pregunte extrañada por la llamada.

-5,5,5… - Dijo una voz desconocida para mi

-¿Qué de que hablas?- le pregunte comenzando a asustarme.

-marca… 5,5,5,7,9,2,2,2,1 –

-no lo are, dime ¡quien rayos eres! ¿Eres Jeff? ¿Acaso Walter? ¡Responde!- le dije comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Marca… 555-792-221, con ese número encontraras a Liu, pero tienes que marcar ahora- dijo un poco lento y con un tino frio y atemorizante

-¿pero porque quieres que lo marque?-

-Liu… Dijo antes de colgar el teléfono dejándome con una enorme duda-

¿Quién era? ¿acaso es alguien que conociese? Aunque eso no importa ahora… sin perder tiempo marque el número en el móvil y escuche por unos segundos el sonido del teléfono hasta que me contesto.

-¿Hola?- pregunto la voz extrañada de Liu.

-L-Liu ¿e-eres t-tu?- le pregunte un poco asustada.

-¿Angélica? Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- me responde en un tono levemente preocupado.

-bueno, yo… quería verte Liu…- le dije un poco apenada.

-¿enserio?- responde con una leve risa junto a esta frase-¡claro cuándo podremos vernos!-

-P-Pues, quería hacerte preguntas… ¿te molestaría si fuese ahora?- le pregunte apenada.

-¡claro! Ahora no hay nadie aquí, así que podremos hablar… tranquilos, ven a la casa del cementerio, donde nos viste la última vez-

-es-esta bi-bien, te… te veo ahí- le dije colgando el móvil.

Me desplace a la salida, dejando mi casa vacía, con rumbo a donde a saben, a casa de Liu.

~minutos después~

Llegue a esa casa en el cementerio, y toque la puerta, siendo atendida por ese hombre de las cicatrices, Liu.

-¡hey Ante! ¡Pasa chica!- dice Liu con esa sonrisa grane en su rostro.

Sonreí e hice caso a la invitación que él me había hecho. Al entrar me senté en el sofá.

-¿y bien? Quieres un café, jugo, lo que sea…- me dice sonriente

-no nada…- le respondí.

Él se sentó a mi lado y me rodeo con su brazo, comenzando a contar algunos chistes tontos para hacerme reír. No me reí, en cambio me comporte demasiado seria.

-¿Qué te pasa Angélica?- me pregunto Liu.

-Liu, quería hablar contigo de ese tal Jeff…- Le dije con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-está bien…. Dime- dijo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

-ese tal Jeff… lleva el mismo nombre que tu hermano, Jeffrey, no será que él es…- Liu interrumpió mi oración no con fuerte grito.

-¡NO! ¡ESE MALDITO NO ES MI HERMANO! Mi hermano murió cuando el apareció… él lo mato… si no fuera por su culpa… mi hermano estaría aquí, y yo, no tendría que soportar todos los días este mundo de mierda…- dice Liu completamente enojado.

Agache la cabeza y me disculpe. No era mi intención herirlo tanto. Antes de voltearme para disponerme a salir de la habitación, sentí algo, fue un extraño sentimiento de angustia y miedo, entonces lo sentí. Su puño me golpeo lo más fuerte que puedo en la cara, haciéndome caer al suelo y haciéndome escupir algunas gotas de sangre. Toque mi nariz, también de esta salían algunas gotas, un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, y entonces, con un poco de fuerza trate de ponerme de pie sin poder conseguir éxito.

-L-Liu… Porque…- dije con lágrimas cayendo por mi mejilla y mirando el rostro de arrepentimiento de Liu.

-¡Lo siento!- Grito justo cuando soltó el llanto- ¡es que simplemente lo odio!-

-pe-pero… ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Por qué n simplemente olvidas el pasado?-

-porque…- el callo por unos segundos.

El no respondió. Solo se acercó a mí y me tomo en sus brazos, ayudándome a levantarme, después, me cargo y llevo a su auto, dejándome con una duda enorme, y justo cuando lo mire a los ojos, el me dejo en el asiento del copiloto, y él se puso a manejar.

…

En un semáforo, voltee a mirar a Liu, y el golpeo el volante.

-Perdón, no quiero acerté daño… pero desde que el apareció mi vida en una mierda…si él no hubiera aparecido… quizás… en este momento… Jane estaría feliz, tu estarías feliz…. Aunque probablemente estarías saliendo con mi hermano, y yo nunca hubiera conocido a Susan… je, paree que no todo lo que ha hecho ha estado tan mal…- dijo Liu sonriendo y mirando al volante con una leve sonrisa en su cara.

-Liu, te perdono- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo mirando de nuevo al frente para disponerse a conducir

Sonreí. Es verdad, si ese chico no existiera todos seriamos más felices… pero ninguno quiere cambiar la vida que lleva ahora.

…

Al llegar a casa, Liu se despidió, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, así que eso hice yo también y entre a mi casa sin pensar en más. al entrar, mire a mi alrededor, todo estaba vacío, y bueno, mucho mejor para mí, no me molesta estar sola, es más me da mucha calma y tranquilidad.

Casi al instante de acostarme en el sofá, sentí esas ganas intensas por dormir, eran inevitables, mis parpados se sentían tan pesados, y mis ojos hacián esfuerzos para no cerrarse, pero me fue inevitable, me quede dormida sin haber pasado más tiempo.

"_-¿Por qué no despiertas?- escuche una voz masculina, algo grave, y un poco ronca proveniente de algún lado de la habitación- prometiste que te quedarías en mi interior… para que ella nunca nos dejara- dijo de nuevo._

_Comencé a levantarme, y mire a todos lados… en una de las esquinas de la habitación había un hombre, vestido con una polera blanca, y pantalones negros de vestir, además de que pude notar que su cabello era negro azabache. Intente acercarme, pero cuando estaba a pocos pasos escuche otra voz justo atrás de mí._

_-no te le acerques…te hará lo mismo que a a mi…- dijo con una voz suave, masculina también, pero un poco más tierna, además pude notar que estaba llorando._

_Voltee al instante, sabía que había escuchado esa voz antes. Y como me lo esperaba, yo conocía ese cabello castaño claro, esos ojos azules y esa dulce y tierna voz._

_-Je-Jeffrey… ¿eres tú?- pregunte._

_-S-S-S-si…- dijo con algunas lágrimas, pero con una sonrisa tierna._

_No pude evitar correr a él, la felicidad me consumió, pero note algo; a cada paso él se alejaba de mí, la habitación se hacía cada vez más grande. Comencé a notar que este lloraba cada vez más, y que sus lágrimas eran aún más grandes. No pude evitar verlo llorar, así que corrí más rápido. Casi llegaba a él, entonces lo mire, sus ojos estaba perdidos mirando a algo detrás de mí, pero no hice caso, yo quería llegar a él. Casi cuando iba a tocar su mano, note que su cara estaba llena de aperturas y cicatrices como si este fuese un muñeco de porcelana. Me asuste, pensé que algo malo le estaba pasando, así que trate de tomar su mano, pero sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura. El chico callo a un vacío, justo después de que se abriera el piso, e hiciera un pozo enorme en ese lugar, justo al caer, note que soltó la última lagrima y pronuncio unas últimas palabras._

_-Perdóname por abandonarte- después, solo callo._

_Mis ojos se pusieron como platos, y mis piernas se sentían débiles… ¿pero que acababa de pasar el… ¿acaso volvió a morir o algo así?_

_Después de preguntarme eso… me percaté de que alguien me sujetaba de la pintura… así que me voltee. Jeff… me sujetaba con ambos brazos, evitando así que yo me callera a ese vacío también. No sé por qué razón, al verlo, llore, pero demasiado, como nunca lo había hecho. Jeff me llevo lejos de ahí, poniéndome a salvo en un lugar… cuando entonces… vi a Etan, con una pistola, apuntando justo al corazón de Jeff, pero Jeff no se había dado cuenta de eso. Estaba a punto de gritarle a Jeff que se moviera, cuando Etan disparo._

_-¡Jeff!- grite de una manera desgarradora, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos._

_Etan se acercó, y con una sonrisa malévola, me dijo;_

_-Ahora, ya no pensaras en nadie más que en mi… TU NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE NADIE MAS-_

_Lo mire nuevamente, y llore. Entonces, mire al cuerpo desangrándose de Jeff, pensando en que pude hacer algo para evitarlo, pero no hice nada. Lo mire por instantes, hasta que note que uno de sus dedos se movía, estaba… Vivo. Jeff comenzó a arrastrarse a mi lentamente, y cuando Etan se percató de eso, volvió a disparar, con cada movimiento que Jeff hacía, este disparaba, pero Jeff no se paraba de mover. Jeff lego hasta mí, y entonces, un brazo me tomo, y me beso. Cerré los ojos, si no antes, mirar la cara de decepción de Etan, antes de volver a despertar en otro lado. Ahora estaba en frente de un auto, Jeffrey dentro de el, parecía estar bien, hasta que escuche una voz algo cercana a mí._

_-Mentirosa…- Dijo la voz de Etan…_

_Mire como una bala atravesó a Jeffrey, y justo antes de que pudiese reaccionar, sentí que una me atravesaba a mi… caí al piso y cubrí mi herida, entonces, volví a mirar a Etan, y este volvió a jalar del gatillo._

_-Él lo ara, cuando recuerdes todo lo ara…- fue lo último que escuche antes de despertarme._"

Desperté. Que sueño más raro… que dolor tenía en la cabeza. Mire a todos lados, y entonces, al mirar al frente, mire a Jeff, este se acercó y me beso.

…

Volví a despertar.

¡Malditos sueños engañosos!

…

…

…

_**1; Angélica quedo ilusionada…. De nuevo….**_

_**2; que dilema, no sabes el número del hermano de tu ex mejor amigo y un fantasma en el teléfono te lo dice… porque eso era, un fantasma.**_

_**3; que lindos sueños… lo sabía…en el fondo ella sabe que Etan no es tan bueno como parece….**_

* * *

**Azumi dazai despertando despues de dos meses! AAHHHHHH perdon pero mi computadora murio Q-Q se rompio el cargador...y yo... D: no sabia que hacer T_T sdasfdsfsdafdfsd pronto actualizare, ahora si lo prometo! perdon si esto esta corto, pero de todas manera, gracias por la participacion que tienen T_T me hacen sentirme muy feliz, y se que no tengo tiempo para todo, pero intentare hacer muchas cosas, are otro fanfic, actualizare los que me faltan y este lo terminare :0 lo PROMETO!**


End file.
